Fears in the Unknown Nightmares
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: A serial killer manages to Abducted both Rush and Valens, but in the midst tourtures the two. Can the squad find them before its too late.. Please Review FINISHED
1. The Beginning of the long Nightmare

**1am**

John Stillman hated to be out on a crime scene especially at 1am, but this time it had to do with two members of his squad; now gone missing. There wasn't a lot of evidence at the crime scene, except for the car. Inside the only fingerprints matched up to both Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens; who weren't even on duty last night.

He had known for some time that Scotty was doing some side investigating on his own, but had wondered why on earth Lilly was even with him. They were friends and partners, might even well were just hanging out together, but John felt a cold, fear slithering down his spine. This had to be the serial killer, which his squad was still investigating.

Of course, with all the sixteen unsolved cases matching the killers MO; John was now certain that the killer had most cleverly abducted both his detectives. As he now crotched down, he had wondered why there weren't any signs of a struggle, from either of them. Most certainly, Lilly would have fought back, and Scotty as well.

Jefferies now stood there, also confused as well," What this all elaborately staged John, in all the other cases the killer would once a week mail in an artifact belonging to the victim. He kills them in all different ways, the patterns aren't consistent."

**2are- Headquarters**

The boxes of all the victims are seen on top of various desks, while the whole squad is combing over every single detail. Nothing is clearly making any logical sense, especially in the now disappearances of both Lilly and Scotty.

Kat was remotely sickened by this case," Even hid one of the bodies in a freezer for several months, before dumping it near Kensington."

"That's where Lil grew up, could be some coincidence," Jefferies said," Anyone hear or see any of them acting suspiciously up to tonight?"

Everyone shook their heads, "There was something going on with Scotty," Kat said," Wasn't really clear what was going on."

"I don't think where the body was dumped is anywhere connected to Lil, CSU just found both of their cells and guns; no rounds had been fired. The call logs might give us something," John said," In the meantime, I have every officer out there looking for the two. Right now we need to figure out, why he had taken them."

Within several hours, no new leads had poured in. Nothing from their cells had indicated anything odd, after searching their apartment and coming up with nothing; John had a bad feeling that the killer had somehow spin them both in his neat little web.

**Someplace dark 4am**

The killer grinned as he now stood between the two detectives whom were lying on the floor; cold and motionless. Of course they were still alive, but he knew that he was going to eventually kill both of them. He had to, he had already stolen their dignity away, but removing several articles of clothing away from them.

In a small bag, was a pair of earring studs belonging to Lilly. The killer's lips formed a smile; he was ready to play this game...

**6am**

John's own fear rose, he had to stop this guy before he killed his detectives. What had worried him the most was the fact that all of the victims were raped, and physically assaulted? One victim in particular was starved, he hoped to find both Rush and Valens alive. He had to; he couldn't let his squad lose to his psycho killer.

As the morning began progressing, some new interesting things arose. CSU found a pair of earrings studs and a photograph of a man holding a hand of a small little girl.

"You think this is a Lil boss," Vera asked," Sort of looks like her."

"I've called her father; he said he hasn't spoken to her most recently. One of them numbers listed on her phone was blocked, I traced to Eddie Saccardo. He hasn't seen or heard from her lately, anything off Scotty's phone?"

Kat shook his head," Nothing, the last calls were made to his parents and brother."

Indeed this case was already growing frustrating by the minute,"Lil's father is on his way over from Jersey, I'll show him the picture see if he can ID it; in the meantime keep looking."

**Unknown Dark Place**

Scotty shivered as he awoke on the cold, concrete floor. Lying on the ground next to him was Lilly, he reached over to nudge her but she didn't move. With fear flowing through his veins, he immediately searched for a pulse, she had one.

It didn't help either that they were each missing their shoes, and other articles of clothing. He for one was just wearing a tank top, but just as Scotty was about get up he felt someone kicking him sharp in the stomach.

He lay back groaning in deep pain, as his whole world went dark again.

The killer's lips curled into a smile, satisfied for now. He couldn't wait to torture his new "pets", but decided to wait just a bit longer….


	2. The Darkness

**Unknown location- The Dark Place**

Lilly's eyes fluttered open, as she shivered from the cold damp air. Her head pounded, before glancing over at her partner. She couldn't remember the last thing, except being in the car with him. Then everything else from that point on, was a large unfilled blank.

As an experienced detective, she knew that whomever had abducted both her and her partner was in fact; the serial killer that her squad had been investigating for some time now. Underneath it all, Lilly was scared and afraid of being hurt or possibly killed. As a Detective, she remained strong and determined to come out of this all alive and also solve this case as well.

One thing that Lilly did notice was that she was missing; her earrings and shoes; while Scotty was only missing his shirt and shoes. He shivered slightly, due to only wearing a tank top, as their eyes met up with each other.

" Where are we?", she questioned.

Scotty shook his head," I don't know, but I have a hunch that he was watching us for awhile. I think I may know why Lil. We're both single, live alone. Perfect opportunity to abducted two people who live this way;" seeing how Lilly was disagreeing with him.

With a small breath, she now spoke," I doubt it has something to do with us, do you ever remember how we got here?"

Just then the door opened as a pair of footsteps now entered into the room..

**Headquarters **

John rubbed his eyes, as he continued pouring over all the files of the past victims. Nothing still was making a whole lot of sense, but then something had dawned on him; perhaps this wasn't from the same killer; but an unknown one.

It made perfect sense, especially since the other killer had a habit of getting clumsy. This killer seemed to be organized but wasn't willing to leave any evidence behind. He also knew that Lilly's father was remained in town, wanting to help the squad find her. John could understand perfectly, why but also knew that he couldn't also put this man in any danger.

Just Jefferies now entered his office," CSU found this," holding up a bag that contained a diamond bracelet. Sometime later, Saccardo was sitting in his office, looking at the bracelet," I gave it to Lilly, as a token of my love, just to tell you that I'm sticking out to help. Chances are that this guy has already claimed a lot of victims."

He had a caring side to him, not just the bad-boy from narcotics cop. Saccardo also wanted to bring this killer to justice, not just for Lilly but for the victims as well. He was going to do what he could to help the squad out.

In the bullpen, Kat found something that appeared to be odd," A few years ago, the remains of female Skeleton was found in a storage faciality, not far from here. Couldn't ID her or make head or tails of how she had died."

" Any suspects?", asked Vera.

" None," as everyone's cell began buzzing.

**Kensington- Basement in Some Apartment**

" Some work was being done down here, and came across a body of an adult male," Kat said as everyone saw the skeletized remains.

John shook his head," Doesn't look like he was buried here recently," I'm going to speak with the owner of this building, find out about any neighbors that were or had acted suspeciouly."

**Unknown Place**

Lilly now was forced to strip, in front of her partner. She was embrassed and mortified, as Scotty now looked couldn't look at someone that way whom was always like a sister to him. With the barrel of the gun pressed against her head, Scotty knew if she did anything her life would be over.

Once she was naked, everything had worsened. Just moments after the assult was over, the killer then dragged over over and pushed her into the tub; Lilly fought back hard. It was no use when she felt a pair of strong hands choking her.

Still she continued fighting, while Scotty remained tied up. He tried breaking free, but had found that he couldn't. When Lilly came up, she breathed out harder.

" Put your clothes back on !", the killer demanded,"NOW!"

Lilly coughed more, before putting her clothes back on.

After he had left, Scotty glanced over," You alright?"

"Just leave me alone," she whispered, feeling now extremely violated, while snuggling against a blanket for warmth.

ONE HOUR LATER

The killer returned with some food, as he croutched down beside Scotty," Thought you might be hungry, If you promise not to do anything,I'll untie you."

Scotty nodded as his restrainsts became undone, before some fast food was being passed out to him.

" Go ahead eat, let her watch. I'm not intending to feed her for awhile now."

Both detectives knew that they had to get the killer to trust them; trust was the key to their survival. Lilly now breathed out gently," So you make my partner assult me, for what reason? Then now you plan on starving me, what for. Why even trap us here in the first place?"

She could tell that this guy was just plain evil," Answer ME!"

" I'm not finished playing my game yet,I want you two to suffer."

Lilly was convinced that there was more to his story that had met the eye," You probably had a bad childhood, no love. Or maybe they didn't love you because you were just plain evil; evil enough to become another serial killer."

Clearly she was getting to him," You don't leave behind anything at the crime scenes, but chose to have my partner do the work. Every killer gets sloppy somehow, it's just going to be sometimes before you finally screw up."

Out of anger, he then proceeded to twist her so much that Lilly was crying out in pain.

" LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!," demanded Scotty, " Your only hurting her because you don't want to hear it."

The killer now breathed out hard, as he let go of Lilly's wrist," _Do anything or say anything and I'll personally tape your death, so that Daddy of yours can watch is precious little die slowly. You will be obident and silent, is that understood,?"_he was sounding as if he was talking to a child. Lilly knew she wasn't a child, but already knew that he liked to be in control.


	3. Torture

**Unknown Place-The Next Day**

Lilly stomach let out an empty growl, she hadn't eaten anything for awhile now. By now, she was shivering due to the coldness in the air. Not once was Lilly scared, she had dealt with serial killers before; George Marks and John Smith. They both were demonic in their own nature, but this guy was above all of this. She couldn't quite make out why this guy killed, but one thing that she did know; he didn't know anything about her.

As her stomach once again let out another series of empty growls, Scotty glanced over at her," I won't let him kill you, that's what he wants."

" We don't exactly know what the mindset of this guy is, it's hard to tell what he's going to do next. Guy's extremely organized, he knows how not to get caught."

Scotty then sighed deeply, " If he didn't strangle, shoot or stab them; then how'd he kill them?"

" Poison perhaps, I think he gets a kick out of watching his victims suffer. It also can explain the lack of forensic evidence on the body. Probably washes the bodies after death, this guys has killed before. Just that he's become so good at it, nobody can trace any of the murders back to him."

Just then the door opened, but this time the killer covered both Lilly's mouth and nose with something until she fell unconcious. However Scotty had been tied up during the course of the night, thus preventing him from stopping the guy from knocking Lilly out.

" DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!," Scotty yelled, " LEAVE HER HERE!"

The Killer didn't listen, instead he continued dragging Lilly into another room. He wanted this man and woman to suffer, but had plans to hurt the man. As far as this pretty blonde was concerned, he wasn't planning on making her his next victim.

When Lilly had awakened, she found herself inside of a box with several circular holes. She wondered to herself what the meaning of this was. Just as she tried to move her body, she had found that there was hardly any room to do so.

Surviving would now be much harder than orginallly thought, nonethless, Lilly was still very much determined to escape and solve this case.

In the next room, Scotty was in pure hell. He already had been beaten badly, and was in the middle of being tortured. As a trained detected, Scotty knew already that this guy got a thrill of abusing his victims, but was had puzzled him was that this guy made so reaction while he was inflicting pain.

The pain was growing severe, as Scotty tried hard to block it out, but was worried more now about Lilly. His fear was losing her, he couldn't let that happen.

**HEADQUARTERS**

It had seemed as if John's headache hadn't gone away, as he continued to shift through all files; trying to find a connection. He then glanced over, looking at the badges of both of his missing detectives, hoping that they were still alive.

Deep inside, John feared that this guy might do a number to Lilly's mind. She already had been through enough, but he knew she would fight until there was nothing left to. Just then the door to his office opened, as Kat now stood there.

" We're turning up more bodies boss, they aren't recent. More like a decade or two, hard to tell. All males but not a single clue as to how they died. This killer is a bit too clever, not to leave any trace."

" Don't be too sure of that Kat, he's bound to make a mistake," as he now grabbed his coat. John needed to see the crime scene; hoping that it would lead him to find his missing detectives.

**CRIME SCENE**

The Homicide team all gathered around, but neither of them could pinpoint a possible connection, " Who found the bodies?"

" No one got an anonymous tip; a written one," Vera said," Appears of if this whackjob used a typewriter."

" Send it to the lab, maybe they can pick up a print," as the team now stood around, still trying to figure out the motive for the killings. It now had appeared that even they were now stumped, but weren't about to give up.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Scotty was able to break free, as he then spotted a kennel looking crate; in the next room. As he crept by it, he could hear the sound of someone familiar breathing, "Hey," he whispered, saying their secret code.

Her hand now reached out of the hole, " Get me out of here," Lilly whispered, " Please."

Scotty moved quickly, but then discovered that there was a lock on it; one that he couldn't quite possibly undo. He needed to get Lilly out of this fast, but glancing around he couldn't find anything that could break it.

Just then the killer immediately flew into the room, and began hurting Scotty. Lilly watched intently from inside of the cage, her breathing quicking with every beat of her heart. She watched as Scotty struggled to fight back, with blood coming out of his nose.

Her eyes continued watching him being tortured which now told her; something about this guy. It still didn't jive with how the other victims were killed. If this was really the killer, still Lilly had to investigate more to find out. She wanted so desprately to solve this case, but due to being locked in this stuffy crate; Lilly felt trapped.

However as Scotty was now dragged into the other room, Lilly could hear the man beating on her partner. She knew now that the killer wasn't after her at all, or was he??


	4. The descent into Madness

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Time didn't seem to be passing by any quicker, as Lilly remained locked inside of this cage. She felt trapped but at the same time scared, while her heart continued pounding harder inside. The room had grown quiet , but the fear was still very much in the air. Her stomach protested even louder, while Lilly felt weaker than before.

Certainly going without any food for awhile was making her feel this way. Aside from that, Lilly now had wondered if this was all just an act, that the worst was yet to come. What if, the torturing was just the beginning, but inside Lilly didn't want to die. Taking in a breath, she sighed softly, hoping just hoping that this guy would eventually let her out.

Plus the fact now it had become freezing, as she shivered even more. Lilly needed to get warm, but her mind couldn't help but to think about this killer's own past. What if something tragic had happened to him at an early age or perhaps the way that he had been raised?

However he was bound the screw up and leave some sort of evidence behind. For right now, Lilly needed to figure out why they both were abducted. It didn't make any sense what so ever, what if this guy abducted all of his victims??

It would make some sort of sense, just as the sound of a door opening broke her concentration. Lilly could see his piercing eyes through one of the holes, she sucked in her own fear.

" Why take us," she asked, " If you are really the killer?"

" Because I need to," he said," while unlocking the lock. Lilly didn't move, as the door now swung open, clearly she could see his face. The man was hideous; a monster. However she was still very much determined to solve this case and put this man away forever.

He then pulled her out of the cage and lead her into another room. Lilly was horrified upon seeing a dead decaying body on the floor, to her she knew that this person didn't die recently," How did you kill this person?", she asked.

The smell of death was making her nauseas," ANSWER ME!"

" I killed them all, that's all I'll tell you_ Lilly," _he hissed," You ask me that again and you'll be the next body that your squad digs up."

She knew at that point to quit asking, it wasn't worth getting killed over this. Lilly at this point had to do some detective work on her own; that meant searching the rest of this place. Surpringly, the killer didn't bound her or take her back to that cage.

" You aren't going to run off anywhere Lilly, right?" he asked as if he was speaking to a young child.

Lilly nodded," Can I just see my partner?"

That's when she had noticed that he was starting to get a big agitated with her," NO!" as he smacked her hard on her face," Just stay here, and don't let me catch you roaming around!"

Her face was hurting from what he had done to her, but yet Lilly didn't cry. She could't let this guy see the hurt. No, this wasn't the place nor the time to be doing a such thing.

**HEADQUARTERS**

John was horrified upon seeing pictures of Lilly sitting in that cage, and one silent movie of her being slapped. What intrigued him was the fact, that the killer stood in the shadows; maybe to disguise himself. On the floor, his eyes widened, seeing what looked to be a decaying arm behind Lilly.

He quickly sent it to the lab to have it analized, if anything the killer was giving some sort of a clue. The images on the tape appeared to be very grainy, which didn't help in the invesigation. Just then, Jefferies came into his office," Found a witness that saw someone carrying a blonde woman into a car, that resembles Lil."

Jefferies then paused for a moment," Until he was found dead this morning, no fingerprints, blood or anything else. Sounds like our killer had gotten to him."

Once again there was no logical cause of death, but still they needed to to keep on looking; hoping that along the way the killer would make a mistake. John couldn't outrule poisioning as of yet, but perhaps all the victims had died from starvation. Whatever it was, the time was clearly ticking away faster.

When the next body had been found, the medical exhaminer found a long stand of blonde hair. When John had gotten wind of it, he hoped that it was Lilly's. Indeed the killer had left his first piece of evidence behind. The second was a pair of tire tracks near where the victim's decomposed body was.

This all was a good sign, but what if this was yet just a setup? John knew that his squad had to look even deeper in order to find this killer.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

A bag of fast food was now dropped off next to Lilly, along with a drink, " Go ahead," seeing how Lilly didn't clearly trust him. As she inspected the bottle of coke, she realized the the seal hadn't been broken. Clearly he couldn't have slipped any poisionous into it.

" I'm not going to kill you my Lilly, I intend to make you suffer but killing you isn't my thing," pointing a bloodied knife at her," Now you'll be a good girl and eat."

Lilly was still very much hesistant to eat," How do I know that you didn't put anything in it?"

" EAT IT!," He demanded " Or I'll stop that beating heart of yours from ever beating again," his ranging eyes ramming into her blue ones.

With that said, she forced herself to eat everything until the meal was all gone," That wasn't so hard was it," as his dark demonic eyes pierced into hers. It was like he was reading through ever single thought and memory that was inside of Lilly's own mind, as she kept herself in a façade in order to protect herself.

The man's breath sickened her, " Cause I have to kill," answeing a question that had been swirling around in her mind," Your going to help me kill him, or perhaps," he said with an evil grin," make you just as evil as I am."

Trust was something that he still had needed to build up with her, after assulting her; he had Lilly pinned down on the bed; with both of his hand around her throat.

His eyes burying themselves into hers, " No one to come home to for you to love, you lie in bed everynight wondering if there will be someone. Perhaps you are meant like all the others to be the darkness forever."

" You don't know me at all," Lilly thought, as she continued to struggle to breathe. When he let go, she began coughing; in need of some air," In six days, your partner's life will be over. The only choice is to become like me, now you belong to me forever."

He then sat down, before moving a tendril of hair away from her face," You have nothing to fear my Lilly, your past has been wiped clean," as he began trying to slowly brainwash her.

**Two months later**

Lilly had put on a façade in order to make him believe that she no longer was the person that she used to be. She was now sure that this guy had a bad past, and already had heard the screams of murder. One in fact, gave her sharp chills.

One night, Scotty was forced to have sex with her. He had been through too much, but knew that this guy was going to kill him. With the instructions, Scotty slowly began kissing Lilly; even though he was resenting it inside. She felt more like a sister to him, he didn't feel comfortable in doing this.

Scotty dared not to remove to his own façade knowing that Lilly had one on as well. After the second round, he collasped next to her, knowing that the kiler was still watching from the cameras up above.

" I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

With the covers around her, Lilly glanced over," He can't hear us, only see us. The camera's don't have any sound, the images are grainy. I think he poisions them, always talkes about having a painful death, could be from poisioning."

" I Found out what his name is; Oliver. Found it on some envelopes, one night I snuck upstairs. The place is literally covered in dust, furniture is outdated. We ain't in Philly Lil, looks as if we're someplace secluded."

Lilly thought for a second," Better hold that thought, " as Oliver came back into the room. He furiously went off on them both," You little SLUT, GET OUT OF BED AND GET DRESSED!"

Once she had done that, Oliver chained Scotty up, before everything had gone out of control. Once Lilly was in bed again, she lay with her back towards her partner.

" Lil,you alright?", Scotty asked.

She shivered," Your theory is right, I found various jars of poision. He lets the bodies decompose, so that there are nothing but skeletons when he buries them. Their deaths could be by poisioning, starvation or something else. Whatever he does, we both don't have much time."

Clearly tears were softly streaming down her cheeks, Scotty could her sniffling," You and I are going to get out of here and solve this case. We're partners, I know what he's doing to you. We ain't losing each other to his bastard. "

Lilly now rolled over and undid the lock on the chains," I know where he keeps the bodies, after the victims die."


	5. Torturing the Nightmare into Lilly

Somehow Lilly knew how to sneak out of the room, without Oliver noticing, very silently the two now headed down the stairs and into a lower level. It was there that they both witnessed the decaying bodies, Scotty looked away; disgusted.

" He's hiding them for a reason, I don't think it's to cover up a murder," whispered Lilly, before they both heard the sound of footsteps. The two quickly returned to the room, as she once again put the chains on Scotty. It didn't take very long for Lilly to realize that Oliver was going to kill once more. She could hear the blood curling screams of a male, which sent fear pulsating throughout Scotty's entire body.

Just then Oliver came into the room, as he then grabbed Lilly. That was just a week ago, she now was inside of this dark place, reliving the fears of her own darkness. Day after Day, Lilly was tormented emotionally with the scars of her past. She was lost in a sea of negetive memories, one right after the other.

The only problem was that Lilly couldn't stop Oliver from tormenting her emotionally.

**Headquarters**

When John first saw the tape, his heart almost broke. He saw what appeared to be few tears streaming out of Lilly's eyes, as she whispered a single word. There was already a break in the case, when CSU dug up a skeleton that had a thumbprint inside, alone with several smears of blood. John had hoped once the fingerprint was run through the database, it could ID the killer.

Though that may have been the break that the squad had been looking for, John really didn't feel like showing this video to anyone; especially Lilly's father. Of course he was calling everyday, just hoping to get a piece of good information that could lead him to the safe return of his daughter.

As Paul Cooper sat down in John's office, his fears rose. He overheard while walking to the office, about a tape with his daughter on it," Can I see the tape?" he asked.

John nodded silently, before pressing play on the VCR. As the tape began rolling, it clearly showed that the killer was somehow emotionally abusing Lilly, this was far worse than anything else. It completely broke Paul's heart, seeing his little girl on the ground with tears dripping out of her eyes. On the tape, he heard what appeared to be a mere cry for help; for him.

He knew that someone was terribly wrong," I need to stop this John, she's my daughter. She's been through too much, what this guy is doing to her, is far worse than anything else."

" You have to let us find her, the last thing that Lil would want is your life to be in danger. We're not going to let this investigation go cold, not when I'm missing my two best detectives. Her partner's parents are equally worried," John said.

" What if what your doing isn't enough, he's going to kill Lilly. I'm not losing my daughter, she's scared John, look at her. Too scared to fight back, who knows what this guy's already done to her. You have to do more, it scares me that this person is on the streets, killing," Paul said, his eyes full of worry.

**The Dark Place**

Water dripped downward, as Lilly's body shivered from the cold. She felt alone, trapped and scared. Her lips whispered a cry for her father; wanting him to comfort her. Closing her eyes, Lilly was reliving the day that her own mother had died. She could see her lying on the couch.

" _Go get them Lilly," Ellen said with a smile._

Another tear sprang out of her eyes, remembering how she held her mother's hand briefly; and those two words that she would never forget.

_Bye Baby_

Lilly's face now was pressed against the hard cement, while Oliver continued toying with her painful past. He had studied her for awhile, unlike his victims; he saw that Lilly was the most hardest to crack but she was weak on the inside.

**The Other Room**

Scotty was no longer bound, but he clearly had a front seat to a possible reason for murder. Although he couldn't quite pinpoint it right now, he had several theories. His fear now shifted to Lilly, worrying what this manic was doing to her. Like she needed to be hurt anymore that she already been. He'd seen clearly what torment could do to her, Scotty needed to protect her.

He had to, but Oliver had made sure that the two were seperated. Inside of another room, Scotty found what appeared to be old, dusty tapes. Another piece of the puzzle, but it could hold the key to how he had killed each of his victims. Somehow that was another dead end, when Scotty had found that they were all blank tapes.

**One month later- Homicide **

Indeed the killer had been smart, John was severely disappointed in the fact that the fingerprints weren't in the system. This guy had been able to kill and kill again without ever being caught, which already was angering all the detectives.

However there was yet another witness; a woman. She was considered to be at high risk, after mulitiple suicide attempts, which had barred the detectives from paying her a visit.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Lilly was then let out, only to see Oliver holding a drink with a straw in it," Your going to kill him."

" No, " she said," I can't," her eyes filling up with tears.

Oliver now whispered into her ear," You already killed him, there's nothing left for you but the darkness," his voice sending chills down her spine," Blood's on your hands," as Lilly now saw her crimson stained hands.

" No," she gasped, " I didn't kill anyone," while crawling into fetal postion in the darkness. She cried heavily, feeling like she had nothing else to live for anymore.

Closing the door behind, Oliver now set to work. With Lilly in the dark room, he was sure that she would hear the sound of death. He wanted her to hear it; and suffer.

As he claim yet another life, tears streamed out of Lilly's eyes, her lips still mouthing a cry but knew that nobody now would find her.

When the body was placed into the special room, Oliver showered and re-dressed. He then went outside to select yet another victim. He had no idea that two witnesses had already come forward with some crutial information.

After hearing Oliver driving away, Scotty had already figured out where his partner was being kept. Inside of a small dark room, he spotted an unkept blonde lying in fetal position.

" Hey," he whispered, seeing that Oliver had clearly abused her," It's me," Scotty said," I'm not going to hurt you Lil."

Lilly moved away, trying to avoid him.

"You didn't kill anyone Lil, the man was alive until you were inside of this room. He killed him afterwards, I have all the proof."

More tears streamed downward, as she lay on her stomach; avoiding Oliver whom now was about to knock Scotty out cold.


	6. Pure Evil

**Headquarters**

The witness each described a place very similar to where Oliver was keeping Lilly; she shivered while speaking about it. John wanted more information, but clearly this witness was still tormented by the killer and wouldn't elebrate any further on the subject.

"You came forward; you wanted to tell what happened. Whoever did this abducted two of my detectives is going to hurt them."

However John couldn't get this woman to say anymore, and decided to leave it at that. In the next room, Jefferies was having better luck," Ever catch what the killer's real name was?"

"No but I somehow regained consiounous to know where I was taken. A house, but not here in Philly. It was set back in the woods, he then knocked me out. Before long I found myself in a basement like setting, everything was cold and dark."

Vera whom was standing in the shadows came forward," We know that this guy is dangerous, did he ever kill anyone in front of you?"

"Yeah," the man replied, "What I saw I can't even describe, the odd thing was that he let me go. Thought I was going to be the next victim. He tortured a woman, I think she's committed for life; after what he had done to her emotionally."

Jefferies then slid a pen and pad in front of him, "Write down, everything, "Soon after the man provided a detailed description of the horrors that had gone on. Even mention the make and model of the car, which the killer drove.

This immediately made the squad run a search of every car in the state of PA, and the whole tri-state area. However the search turned up one hit, but it had been registered to a now elderly lady living in New Jersey; who had reported it stolen in the late 1980's to early 1990's. What had worried John more was the fact, that Lilly might end up like that woman.

**UNKNOWN PLACE  
**

Lilly watched as her partner lay on the floor, unconscious. She felt scared, but couldn't do anything about it. Clearly Oliver had done a number to her mind, which prevented her from escaping or even fighting back.

Her eyes watched as Oliver now dragged Scotty away, while Lilly breathed out in fear. When he returned, he now led her upstairs, before opening up another door," This is where you will sleep now, bathroom's on the right, if you promise not to escape. One false move and your death will be the most painful yet."

Upon closing the door, Lilly curled up underneath a blanket; still shivering. In her mind, she could still hear the sound of her father's voice; wishing that she could have that one last chance to see him. A few tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing now there was no escape.

Lilly cried silently upon, never seeing either her father, Eddie or her squad again. She didn't want to die, but felt too scared to leave. Oliver would indeed take her life, and any chance of ever experiencing love, or perhaps having a family of her own.

Somehow the sound of the rain comforted her. How quiet it was, yet Lilly felt homesick; wanting to be in the comfort of her own home again, in the city she loved so much. Even seeing Philly again, was never going to happen.

With another tear of sadness, Lilly closed her eyes while trapped in the unknown darkness, eight hours later; she continued to hear the sound of rain pattering at the windows. Of course, she couldn't see anything due to the heavy darkness.

Just then Oliver now set down a plate of food, "Eat up, then I'll set you up with some chores to do," knowing now that his " Pet," would no longer run. He enjoying toying with her mind, but had no intention on killing her. She would however, aide him in finding his next victim and killing him.

"You have exactly 3 minutes to eat, no longer than that. If you aren't done, the food is still going to be thrown out. "

After Oliver had closed the door behind, Lilly slowly guided the spoon up to her mouth. It immediately tasted bland, as she quickly put the spoon back down. By now her stomach was protesting, but yet Lilly avoided now looking at it.

Though now, she had to do what it took to survive; that was the key. Seeing now the door now reopening, Lilly knew that in order to live she had to obey him.

"You are not to open any of the doors, if someone comes to the door; you are to hide here. Unless the fucking police just happen to show up, which they won't. You'll be back down in the darkness. I control; when you eat, bathe and go to bed. There are no exceptions, believe me if you don't I will kill you."

What Oliver almost didn't know was that the squad already had his DNA, but yet he wasn't anywhere in the system. No he was too clever to get caught, besides he knew how to commit a perfect murder. Now with two detectives trapped here, Oliver knew that the people that had managed to escape; could never even point him out.

He was that good of a killer, as he led Lilly out and into the kitchen," Wash the dishes, then clean the entire kitchen."

While she was in the middle of doing that, she heard the sound of a voice she had longed to hear; her father's. However Lilly knew now she was never going to see him again, but continued washing the dishes; until Oliver grew outraged as he shoved his intense eyes into hers.

" DID YOU FUCKING CALL ?"

Lilly shook her head, " No, how could I , " she said, feeling his hand hitting the side of her cheek.

" This is just a setup, that Daddy of yours doesn't love you. He's not even bothering to look for you, why should he, your already dead to him. This whole thing is a publicity stunt, they can't catch me. One thing is for certain you will grow old and die here."

He then let her go, as Lilly slid down the wall crying softly. She didn't even remember the last time that she had seen the outdoors. Oliver now pulled her up," No use for crying, we have work to do. Remain silent!"

Scotty had already been brought up, as he was now lying down on a mattress in one of the rooms upstairs. He felt lonelier but knew that this guy needed to be stopped. Six hours later, the door opened as Lilly walked in carrying a tray. She looked unkempt, and fragile.

" What did he do to you Lil," he whispered softly," Come here."

Lilly shook her head, " Just shut up and eat," she said before walking out.

He knew something terrible was wrong, very wrong.


	7. A Big break in the case Tricked PT1

**Headquarters**

One the witness was finally able to tell the squad the name of the serial killer, and provide them also with some description of what his face looked like. Although this wasn't recent, it did however give the squad something to chew on.

However now Kat was able to speak to the woman that was committed, but seeing her shaking with fear, she knew that this guy needed to be off the streets.

Sitting down, Kat now spoke quietly, "Was the killer's name Oliver?".

" Yes, fed me mind with so much lies. I heard what happened to that detective, he's going to do the same to her," she answered.

Kat believed the woman, whom wanted to keep their interview annoymous, by not giving out her name. She was now in a private room, but extremely scared after what had happened to her," Did you ever see Oliver kill anyone."

" He made me kill someone, I know now I didn't. It was all lies, I went with him as he selected two of his victims. Couldn't even run, not after all the brainwashing. She's scared that detective, probably hurt."

Though it was very strange that this woman was sitting in the dark, Kat could understand," Tell me what it was like, was Oliver's home here in Philly?"

The woman turned, her eyes appearing red and puffy," No, I don't know what state it was. Put me the unknown darkness room, brainwashed me there, until he knew that I wouldn't run anymore. Mostly I was kept in the dark, never really saw the sunlight that much. Oliver controlled every aspect of my life, even killed my own baby, I think I was pregnant now I'm not too sure. There was so many lies, I don't know now what to believe."

Grabbing a pen, Kat slowly pushed the pad closer to her," Can you provide us with anything else, anything that can bring us closer to putting Oliver behind bars," it took some work but the woman wanted to do the right thing.

After the woman was finished Kat squeezed her hand, " Your going to get your justice, I promise.

**Headquarters**

" Maybe Oliver made her believe this, but why he wasn't a rapist. Just toys with women's mind and kills the men, he's smart knows how not to get caught," Jefferies said," Then why abducted both Lil and Scotty, they both have families, unlike the victims?"

John shook his head," Lil's father calls me day and night, he's very worried about her. The man hasn't slept since her abduction, Oliver clearly has already done a number to her head. We have to be sure that it's him that we are dealing with, this guy has never been arrested or in jail."

Just then Eddie came in," The last abduction victim, his best friend came forward with a description of the killer, he's in with a sketch artist now. It's better than nothing."

**Unknown Place**

Lilly was now on a schedule her daily life still being controlled by Oliver. It never had allowed her to be near Scotty, nor socialize. Each day, her mind would be filled up with more lies, until one day he handed her a long, black coat with a hood," You will wear this, keep the hood on at all times. You are not to move from the car."

His hand covered her mouth as he pushed her into the front passanger seat. Lilly ached to breathe in some fresh, cold air. While riding alongside, she felt lonelier inside. For awhile Oliver drove until he finally had stopped, as the two continued sitting there.

Someone Lilly heard the familiar sound of her father, but Oliver knew that she was staying put," He doesn't love you, his mind isn't even thinking about you."

" How do you know that?" she asked.

Oliver gently rubbed her back," The man's only brought you such pain, I've already erased that. Your life now isn't full of that, I kill to erase those demons from them."

" Why take me?"

" You needed to be saved Lilly, I'm protecting you. That man upstairs the one that was your partner, will have be killed. Once you've killed someone, the darkness inside will be gone."

Since Oliver was parked where there wasn't any cameras, he now wanted to kill again. Turning the key to the ignition, he now pulled away.

However Paul took notice of the car, and the license plate number. He already was doing some policework of his own, but had no idea that his daughter was inside of the car. On contrary to what Oliver had told Lilly, she was the only thing on his mind. Paul was going to anything that he could to save his daughter.

The ride was just an excuse for Oliver to brainwash Lilly somemore. Meanwhile, Scotty was able to conduct his own investigation. He had found pictures of mulitple victims, next to it was tapes. Pressing play, Scotty was in completely horror before shutting it off. He couldn't bring himself to watch it, opening up another door; he saw where Lilly was sleeping.

With a gut feeling inside, Scotty went back upstairs and remained where he had been. His mind told him to find a way to save and also protect his partner. He couldn't stand what Oliver was doing to her mind. Downstairs, the coat had been removed, as Lilly now quietly went into the room and shut the door.

**Two weeks later**

Oliver already had planned out Scotty's death, he had been starving him for the last three weeks. He already had tormented Lilly by showing her the video of how he had killed his last victim; she too was going to die. He wanted to kill her in a way, that would make this demon inside of him proud.

Heading down to the unknown darkness, Oliver immediately set his plan into motion. He forced her to making a recording, she spoke about all the pain that everyone had given to her. How now she didn't want to be found.

**Headquarters**

It was painful to hear Lilly speaking those words, which John knew she had been severly emotionally abused. This wasn't like her to be saying this, the second half made even her father's eyes well up in tears.

His heart immediately sank, hearing the sound of Lilly's voice, " You never loved me dad, I now know that you've only brought me pain," her voice was surrounded in deep fear; and sadness. There was a sound in the background, which the two men heard. In addition, could hear her crying softly.

Paul was heartbroken knowing that his daughter was hurting badly," Lilly knows inside that I love her, right now he's manipulating her. I can't have her suffer, that's why I'm conducting a little investigating on my own. I need to bring my daughter home alive, and her partner. His parents need him also."

Just then Jefferies opened the door nodding to the phone, John quickly picked up the phone," You will never catch me, but be prepared to lose one of your own," Oliver snarled, as he glanced over at Lilly," I will continued to kill, and so will Lilly. You see she's about to make the demons proud, they just need to accept her."

" Are they alive Oliver?" John asked, " ANSWER ME!"

Oliver laughed softly, " Wouldn't that Daddy who doesn't even love you, like to watch you die in pain," he said to Lilly. Paul almost wanted to kill this guy, but John signaled him to remain silent, he didn't want another murder on his hands.

" Lilly, it's me," John said, " Just hold on alright," he said.

"Nice of you to care, all you had done is put my life in danger. Here I feel to pain, I belong here. Don't need to worry about the loneliness that I had suffered, I have nothing more to say to you."

Oliver continued to hurt her, while the two men listened over the phone before it went dead. However Jefferies was angry," The house that he called from just went on fire, Oliver's car was spotted near the vincity.

After everyone had left, Paul remained at Lilly's apartment; hoping to get his daughter back alive. He couldn't fathom burying his own child, that would be too painful.


	8. The Darkness in the Cold

**Two Months Later**

More torture had ensued for both of the detectives, it had seemed as if Oliver was taking his time before decided to kill one of them. They both knew, their deaths would eventually happen; that there was no the fact remained now that Lilly was in fact; pregnant. Not just from that time; the two were forced into having sex; but yet another specific one; where Oliver made Scotty rape her repeatly.

He hated being subjected to do just that, of all people, Lilly was always like a sister to him. In fact, now Scotty was trying to take care of his best friend; whom barely now would even move. He knew that she was very traumatized, after what Oliver already had done to her mind.

" Hey, you hear me," he whispered softly," seeing Lilly exhaling slowly," I'm going to find a way to get us both out here."

Lilly shook her head, " That won't ever happen, besides the fact that nobody's out there looking for us."

" Our squad is, nobody's forgotten about us. Don't you want to go home and see your dad again, Oliver lied Lil; you have to believe me."

She wasn't buying into anything that he was saying, and Scotty knew that," I'm worried about you and the baby, " seeing that her hand was resting on her stomach; protectively. Her eyes filled with tears, mixing with extreme sadness. However Lilly now backed away from him, no longer trusting the man whom was always like a brother to her.

Scotty wanted to regain her trust," You've got to trust me Lil, we're partners. I once saved your life, after you had been shot."

" Why even bring that up, Oliver was right everyone in my has always hurt me," fighting the urge to cry, one thing that she did without realizing it, was holding onto Scotty's hand. Inside Lilly knew that he had always been there for her, between everything; she could no longer fight.

As he now gently blotted her face with a cold cloth, Scotty was determined to find a way to get through to John about where they were. He owed to him, Lilly and the victims to bring this serial killer to justice. There had to be a way without Oliver finding out. With his partner now pregnant, Scotty knew that he had to work harder to alert his squad.

**Headquarters**

Already two months had passed since John, had heard a peep out of Oliver. In fact, he had be able to rack up more evidence that directly tied him to the murders. On his desk, were pictures of all the deceased victims, but now all he could do was wait. John could no longer play that game, he needed to solve this case.

In a private room, Kat reinterviewed the woman. This time she had some crutial information," Oliver has this other home, with a place downstairs that he uses it to punish his victims more. He lied about me being pregnant, brainwashed me more to make me feel like I had wanted to die. I finally was able to escape, funny thing is that Oliver never once came looking for me."

Kat also thought that was strange," So he abductes and brainwashes you, but maybe you weren't his intent victim."

" He told me he kills when the angry demon wants him to. I guess I escaped on a lucky that demon tells him to do something, Oliver becomes extremely violent," showing Kat her many scares from what Oliver had inflicted.

Dark Place

Lilly could tell it was winter, by how the icy air seeped through the cracks. Also by how there was snow on Oliver's boots, mixing with blood. She missed seeing the snow falling and on the ground, wanting to stand outside, close her eyes feeling the coldness upon her face. Lilly wanted to feel alive again, but now knew that she would never get to again.

Oliver could hear the demons hissing inside of him, as he now seperated the two. That same night, he drove Lilly to the other place. Unlike the other house, this one was old, creeky and cold. After leading her into a bedroom, she now heard him locking the door behind.

Things this time were odd, when Scotty had finally arrived; Oliver assingedthem both chores. He had to keep them busy, until the demon told him that their time was up. With a thirst of killing that he needed to quench, Oliver left; in search for his next victim.

Inside of the house, Scotty saw that Oliver had nailed pratically every window and door shut. The only way out was a door with a lock that he had never seen before, indeed this had cleverly trapped the two inside of this place.

**One month and two weeks later…**

Lilly was starting to show, as she gently carressed her protruding bump. She had already been locked in a room, that only had a bed. Oliver had been increasing her meals, but now starving Scotty; as punishment for raping his friend.

He had been growing tenser since a sketch artist photo of him had been released to the public, knowing that one of his" Pets", had done this; which wasn't true at all. Sitting down on the bed, Oliver now stared deeply into her blue eyes, his hand pressing along once side of her wrist," I've selected my next victim, one that you will watch me kill."

Oliver felt her pulse racing," Seeing the man whom left you long ago, dying. Wouldn't that be nice my precious Lilly."

She knew whom he was talking about, " Don't kill my father, " she whispered," Please, " still holding on to the thought that she would get a chance to see him again.

" It's too late my dear, " as he pulled her off the bed, leading her downstairs. Right away, she saw blood on the floor, and a hand sticking out. Just as Lilly was going to bend down, Oliver grabbed her away, " Let me help him."

Oliver ignored her pleas, before leading her back upstairs, where she still continued begging for him to spare his life. Tears sprang down from her eyes, as Lilly continued crying softly, picturing her father lying of the ground dying in horrific pain.

When a week had finally passed, she remained silent and in deep mourning. Scotty gently pushed some tendrils of hair away from her face," He's not dead; your dad. The man down there isn't him, that I'm sure of."

" I heard his voice Scotty, Oliver killed him."

Scotty was sick of all the mind games that Oliver had put Lilly through, as he lay down beside her; " I give anything to be back in Philly again, it's where we both come from. Still holding onto see the day that we return."

Another tear rolled out of Lilly's eye," Could go for a cheesesteak, kind of craving for one."

" Me too Lil, but to see our squad. I miss them."

She cried silently, knowing that soon her partner would be dead.

**Headquarters**

Both Will and John were each horrified by this latest tape, they knew that what Oliver had already done to Lilly; was only worsening by the second. In fact now, three solid tips came flooding in. Indeed this case was now warming up fast.

Just then Eddie stood there," A buddy of mine was during some survilance, came across this," placing a photograph down on the table," Now we know what this Oliver scumbag looks like for real."

" Where was this taken?"

" Somewhere up in New England, a rural part. Probably the last place anyone would look."

**Dark Place**

While the squad's hunt was warming up, Scotty had finally found a way to escape. He had to take this chance, after Oliver had removed him from the upstairs room. Where he put Lilly was yet another mystery, time was clearly running out. His heart raced as he finally broke free, running in a pair of sneakers that he had stolen.

Although running in snow wasn't the best thing, Scotty kept on running; until he got to a main road. There wasn't anything there, but he took another chance and kept up with it. He breathed harder, feeling both the coldness beating down on his skin; not to mention that Scotty was without a coat on.

Now freezing, tired and hungry, he breathed out heavily; as Oliver's car came behind him or was it someone else??


	9. Rescued but the nightmare continues

Scotty's eyes widened in fear, but it wasn't Oliver at all, but a cop that just happened to be patrolling the area. Without any food or a proper lack of sleep, he felt weaker and almost collapsed. Luckily the cop had a blanket in his car; as he draped it around Scotty.

Being that he was so cold, he barely could speak. The cop now called for an ambulance, just as everything went black around Scotty. When he awoke, he had found himself in a hospital bed; with Stillman sitting next to him.

The lights were low, which was a good thing; since the bright lights would have hurt his eyes. However Scotty worried more about his partner, than himself right now," Lil's out there Boss."

"Where is she?" questioned Stillman

Scotty was confused, "Where are we," he asked, trying to get a bearing on his location. Upon hearing that he wasn't in New England but in Upstate New York, he still had no clue on even how to get to Lilly," I have to find her Boss, she's pregnant."

John knew he just needed to find Lilly," We're having peopled searching the area where you were found, I'm not going to give up now."

Time was ticking by, but with one of detectives now pregnant, he knew she was in need of medical attention. The only question was; where was the house? Scotty had no idea, or could provide any details. Oliver had warned him not to talk, if he wanted his partner to remain alive. However, Scotty was more than willingly to speak about the horrors; anxiously wanting more than ever to lock this psychopath up.

**PHILLY, PA- Lilly's Apartment**

A candle burned softly on the table, as Paul sat there with tears in his eyes. Today was Lilly's birthday; one that he had hoped to celebrate with her. Instead, he remained seated on her couch, watching the candle burning. He couldn't sleep knowing that his daughter was out there somewhere, slowly he blew out the candle, making a wish for her.

Sitting alone again in the darkness; a father still waited for his daughter's return

**Dark Place**

With Scotty now missing, it was up to Lilly to find a way out. As she tried to find a way to escape, she had realized that only Oliver was the only one who could open the door. Even kicking, didn't seem to help.

Lilly didn't give up, but hearing the sound of heavy footsteps; she stopped. Then the footsteps were now heard going back downstairs, leaving her alone in the darkness. She hid underneath the covers, even as the sounds of footsteps were heard; as the door now opened.

The covers were now pulled back, "Time for your meal," Oliver said," I could only make this, but I've brought up some food and water. It should hold you until I get back, just don't eat all of it."

"No don't leave me here," Lilly heard herself say," Let me go," pleading with him. Oliver's demonic laughter was cruel, before leaving. He had already selected her father as his next victim, wanting to kill this man for good. Oliver could hear the chattering in his mind, knowing that when Lilly was rescued and discovered that he was in fact really dead; what a thrill it would be for him to watch her suffer even more.

Right now Oliver had the perfect torture in mind, but continued to plan out how to abduct him; without anyone seeing him. The sound of Lilly's voice, disrupted his thoughts, "Where did you bury him, my father?" he heard her ask.

Turning slightly, Oliver could see a broken woman standing before him," He's already buried, here," as he lead her downstairs and down into the basement, " I moved his body, so that no one would ever find it."

Lilly could see that Oliver had managed to cover his body up, by pouring concrete into the ground," Tell me what you were going to tell him."

She fought back the tears, not wanting to tell Oliver what she was thinking, "No, please just let me go; I can't have my baby here."

Leading her back upstairs, Lilly wanted her freedom again. To see the snow falling down, to breathe in the outdoor air, most importantly to feel happy again. Here she could no longer feel that, but instead felt her own loneliness all the time.

No more seeing sunshine, watching the seasons changing; or walking around in the city that she loved so much. In fact, it already had completely broken Lilly's heart.

**Three Days Later**

Oliver had already left the house, not intending to come back. He had moved on to yet one of his other hiding spots, but wasn't quite giving up on killing Lilly's father. No this whole hiding part was just a game, as the demons yelled out for more murder to quench their thirsty appetites. He needed to kill again, but had to wait.

Since the storm was now over, the search time took up again. Eddie was racing against both the time and weather. While both Jefferies and Vera were searching the whole downstairs, he was upstairs, only to come up with nothing. Opening up another door, it led him up another flight of stairs; before discovering that it was locked.

After smashing the lock; breaking it, the door opened. Inside was Lilly looking very bewildered and scared. Rushing into the room, Eddie saw how she was clenching onto the blanket," Lilly, I'm getting you out of here."

"No," her voice in full fear.

Eddie now wrapped a blanket around her, before picking her up into his arms. Time was running out, as he carried her outside; running faster as the house now burst into flames. Before she knew it, Lilly was lying down in a dimly lit hospital room, having no clue about how she was transported there.

The sound of an unborn heartbeat was now being heard, making her turn her head, "That's your baby," she heard a nurse telling her.

Lilly didn't speak but just watched, in wonder. Upon hearing that her baby was healthy, was indeed a huge sigh of relief. However, after both the doctor and nurse had left; she breathed out. Her hands now resting protectively on her stomach; but the case wasn't over yet.

In fact, Oliver was still watching her closely. He however was ready to kill, and abducted and killing her father for real; would untimely making the demons proud.


	10. Taken

The demons were still chattering away inside of Oliver's mind, he knew he had to recapture Lilly. She was still his property, plus he was mentally kicking himself for leaving the house. Oliver waited in the shadows, outside the hospital; as the voices still commanded him to kill. He had hoped that she wouldn't be followed on the way home, in an effort to keep Lilly away from the demonic society of pain.

**Hospital**

Lilly stood in front of the window in her hospital room, watching the snow falling down lightly. She loved when it snowed, but hated that it brought a certain type of darkness along with it. More than ever before, she wanted to see the sun shining again. To her, that symbolized happiness. Deep inside, Lilly now feared that she would never see it.

Although Lilly was going to be released, she knew the demon darkness would be soon upon her again. Protecting her baby from him, wasn't going to be easy. She wanted that chance to be a mother, yet at the sametime didn't want to bring her baby into the world of this Demonic Darkness. It had been just two hours, since Lilly had been reunited with John.

" The doctor just signed for you to be released," he said. That didn't bring her any comfort whatsoever ," He's still out there ; Oliver. It won't be long before he finds me again."

John also felt her fear," He won't I promise Lil."

**Outside**

Lilly immediately sat down in front passanger seat,still keeping her head down; as John began driving away. He knew that Oliver had clearly toyed with her mind, much to the point that she kept silent; in fear of being abused.

The rain was now coming down harder, creating a traffic buildup on both the roads and highways; filled with accidents. While sitting in the middle of traffic, John glanced over, seeing how her hand was slowing rubbing her abdomen.

Slowly he then turned on the radio, leaving it on a low volume, " I'm sorry that both you and Scotty had to go through this, but we'll get Oliver. No one is going to get away with murdering, and hurting both of my detectives."

During the trip home, John had to stop for gas and food. However Lilly saw both Nick and Will both surrounding the car. She knew that they weren't going to hurt her, but had feared that Oliver's capablities would overpower both men. He clearly knew how to abduct someone without getting caught.

Oliver in fact, already was on the highway; heading for Philly. He was driving yet another car; regestered under another one of his favorite aliases that he never had once reveal to any of his victims. Only the demons knew of the name, but indeed Oliver was in a disguise which also had enabled people not to recognize him.

This time, he would abduct and torture Lilly's father, then return for her. Oliver grinned, feeling his adrenline pumping throughout his entire body. In fact, he wanted leave this man feeling helpless and alone.

When Lilly's eyes first saw the sign that signaled that she was back in Philiadephia; her eyes watered up a bit. She had longed for a long time, to be back here. Was it real, it sure was; as Lilly continued to look at her city.

It felt as it she had been dreaming, but in reality she was really here. When the car finally pulled up in front of her apartment, Lilly slowly got out; with a sharp chill of fear looming inside. Upon first stepping inside, her eyes met up with her father's. For a moment, the two stood there, each looking at one another.

Paul then moved closer, feeling the tears in his eyes; while wrapping his arms around his daughter. He now was crying softly out of happiness, that she was finally home. Tears were also streaming out of Lilly's eyes as well.

For awhile, she held onto him; feeling comforted and loved.

Upon breaking their hug, Lilly looked up at him; seeing the tears still streaming down his cheeks. They both were still crying, " I never gave up on finding you," he told her. Although it hard been a long and exhusting day, she felt good to be home again.

Just a few days later, everything had completely changed, when Lilly was informed that her father had been abducted. She knew what Oliver was going to do to him, she now knew what was next. Almost immediately, John made sure that Lilly had always someone with her at all times. He wasn't about to put both her and her baby's life in anymore danger.

**Darkened Place**

Oliver grinned in the darkness, while putting his plan into motion. He planned on using the demons own special poision to kill him, but yet wanted to weaken him. Most importantly, wanting Lilly to watch him die from a slow, painful death.

Upon seeing the man awakening, Oliver now stepped forward," Both Lilly and the baby were both unwanted, had no choice but to come into this sad world. "

Paul already knew what this guy had done to his daughter's mind, and was prepared to fight back. He wasn't going to listen to some psychopath killer," I could say the same about you, what gives you right to abuse my daughter. Have her being raped and impregnated by her partner, then toy with her mind some more?"

" You should have seen how Lilly moaned while both her and her partner fucked. That wicked, stupid slut daughter of yours!"

This clearly was getting to him," DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!," Paul yelled," YOU FORCED THEM TO HAVE SEX, TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE LIKE SIBLINGS!"

Oliver shook his head," I didn't force them to do anything, but what I going to do is make Lilly watch you die, a slow, painful death. The demons would love to see me do that, especially how it would affect her; forever. How I lied to poor Lilly about this before, seeing her so miserable; still wanting her daddy to come and rescue her."

He then began tighening up the restraints somemore," I now own Lilly, she's mine. I control her life," he said; trying to spook the older man. Clearly, Paul wasn't buying into any of this; in fact he continued to fight, " Don't think that you can abduct her again, don't even try to do that!"

However Oliver then proceeded to cover both his nose and mouth with something; until everything went dark again. This now would give him sometime before actually killing him. As the demons once again began hissing, he went out and killed again; this time leaving the body in some abandoned building.

His thirst still needed to be quenched, but now was on route to capturing Lilly again. She was his; and nobody was going to take her away from him.


	11. Creatures of the night

**Lilly's Apartment**

A series of cold chills, raced up and down her back. Lilly knew exactly why Oliver had abducted her father, but knew she would be a witness to watching him die, at the hands of a cold-blooded killer. Time was surely running out, but Lilly needed to save her father. Just then she saw her front door opening, seeing Scotty now standing there.

It had been the first time, that the two had seen each other since being in that place. Not once did she feel scared after what Scotty had been forced to do to her. Lilly could trust him," Any news?"

" Nah," glancing down at her growing stomach," How's the baby?"

" Just moved," she said,"I don't think of you as someone who raped me, your still my friend and partner."

Scotty nodded," Just been worried about you, Oliver did a number to your mind. That's why I had to escape first, get help," seeing the fear in her eyes. Very slowly he pulled her into an embrace, as she held on tightly to him, " I'm sorry for letting him hurt you like this," he said.

For awhile Scotty held her, letting her feel comforted. Inside he knew that she feared losing her father the most, which was making her crying softly, while rubbing her back. Right now the two needed each other more than anything else. Most importantly, Scotty knew that Lilly needed this, " It's just my hormones," she said through her tears.

This caused him to laugh softly," You taught me how to be strong, and to be a better friend Lil. We're going to solve this together, give that justice to the victims. "

" He can't be stopped, Scotty, you and I both know that. There was a reason for why that house went on fire just moments after I had been rescued. Oliver's covering up the evidence, " as she now pulled away," Trying to hide the bodies."

Scotty now exhaled," That house were we were first at, CSU came across sixteen bodies in the cellar. All were decomposed, Oliver ain't coming back there. He snuck into Philly right under our noses."

**Darkend Place**

It had been just four days since Paul had been abducted. He still hadn't eaten anything, but wasn't about to let this guy kill him; or toy with his mind. No, that wasn't about to happen. Just then, Oliver moved out of the shadows, his intense eyes looking down at him.

" I'm not planning to kill Lilly, but what I am going to do is make her kill you. I've already turned her into a cold-blooded killer."

Paul didn't believe anything that was coming out this sick, twisted psychopath," My daughter would never kill me, even if you tried to mess with her mind; she still wouldn't. She'd rather shoot you dead, than take the life of her only parent."

However Oliver let out an evil laugh," Nobody is going to find you here, by the way you have exactly one month to live. You might not last very long here, without any food."

Then he began hurting him, wanting to the thrill of hurting someone that was related to Lilly. Oliver didn't tape the abuse this time, seeing how the older man wasn't weakening from this. In fact, he was a fighter just like his daughter. This now created more a problem, as Oliver began to inflict several wounds while trying brainwash the man.

**PPD Homcide Unit**

The team was working even harder to find the whereabouts of Paul Cooper. Still there wasn't a single clue left behind, which had puzzled them. It had seemed as if he had completely dropped off the face of this earth. Just then Kat came running in, " Scotty's missing Boss, the Unis that were with him were found unconcious inside of the car. Only that none of them remembered anything unsual prior."

John's fear rose dramatically," Where's Lil?"

" Home, just spoke to Saccardo. He's with her, I don't think the killer wants to kill Lil. That's not the game he's now playing."

**Nighttime- Lilly's Apartment**

Lilly's eyes remained open, while feeling a few butterfly kicks underneath her hand. She wanted to find both her father and Scotty. Losing them both would tear her apart, but more important the victims were still crying out for their own justice. On her nightstand, the pictures of them were resting there; giving her hope.

What if she never got a chance to tell him just how much she truly loved him; or was able hug him just one last time. More importantly, knew that although he was the father that she barely knew growing up; she was getting a second chance to get to know him. In fact, it brought her comfort to have him back in her life.

This now made Lilly wonder if in fact; Oliver's own past was the reason for why he became a killer. Whatever had molded him into one, made him a killer that no one was able to catch. She knew that her squad cared about her; she still trusted them. However it was her nightmares that were still plauging her, each and every night.

**One Month later**

Things were still looking bad for both men, but after the last beating; Scotty put a plan into mind to escape. First he had to find out where Lilly's father was being held, he had to for her sake.

Time was running out, Scotty knew if he had to escape; now was the time to do be doing so. Although he had been shocked, kicked and mentally abused, he know what needed to be done. However, now without going without any food, was making him feel weak inside. Just then Oliver became outraged, to the point that Scotty was left on the floor; gasping for breath.


	12. Evidence and More Clues

**Dark Place**

The Demons were chattering even louder inside of Oliver's mind, he knew what needed to be done. What he wasn't expecting was to see Scotty, standing there holding a large mental pipe. Oliver mentally kicked himself for undoing the restraints, late last night. He knew he had to get a better control over this man.

" Let him go, you can kill me," Scotty said," I'll obey, just do what I say. He won't give up the location, just wants to be with his family again. You really want his blood on your hands, think about it. Do whatever you want with me, I give up."

Oliver wanted the demons to praise him for his killings, however the younger man had an advantage; he could be tortured longer, "The demons need to have Lilly watch him being killed, his blood is important."

Scotty was desprate to save her father, knowing that soon she would be giving birth," I'm a rapist right, then punish me then. The man didn't do anything, all he wants is to be with his family again. Don't you want the praish from the demons, I think my murder would quench more than they are expecting?"

Without a word, Oliver walked away. His thoughts did not include to release Paul, but as soon as he went into the chamber of darkness; Scotty was able to find the location out. Very quietly, he quickly undid the retraints," You need to leave, Oliver is going to kill you very soon."

Paul could see fear in the younger man's eyes, as he quickly rose to his feet; following Scotty down another set of stairs leading to a blocked exit," What about you?"

" I'm staying, Lil needs you. Now go," Scotty said watching frantically as the older man begun running away from the building. Afterwards, he then recovered the exit and quickly hurried back to where Oliver had been keeping him.

**Hospital**

Lilly immedialy came rushing down the corrider, and into a room. Her father was sitting up in bed, but appeared to be alright, "Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just bruised. Nothing really to worry about, "Paul said, as he held onto Lilly's hand. He could see both the worry and fear in her eyes," Your partner helped me escape. I didn't know where I was, was out someplace I've never been to."

She knew this was something," So how long are they keeping you for?"

" Just overnight, " Paul answered," The place was like an old building, I think I was kept in the basement. If I had a clue to where it was, we could find your partner."

Lilly exhaled softly," How come Scotty didn't go with you?"

" He couldn't, told me that you needed me. I think he was reffering to the baby," as his daughter now placing his hand onto her stomach. The emotions of ; awe, joy and love were all expressed on Paul's face," I already love it."

Giving him a small smile, Lilly was still very worried for Scotty's safety. As she now watched her father now asleep, she knew that her squad needed to revist the house; where the orginal abuse had started. Not only that, there was also bodies that had been buried there as well.

With the second house now burned to the ground, Lilly knew that her best chances of both solving this case and finding Oliver; was in this house. The keys to all the answers of this case. While her father was sleeping, Lilly now went to work. She couldn't rest until this case was solved, not only for the victims; but for the safety of her unborn child as well.

On a table, Lilly circuled all the places where each of the bodies had been found; along with where the second house was. Something was making a bit of sense, since the car ride from the 1st house wasn't a very long trip.

It was worth checking it out, especially since Oliver always abandoned the last place that he had stayed. Slowly getting up, Lilly went outside, "Boss, I think I've found a connection," showing him the map.

**Two Days Later- Dark Place**

Oliver was ready, he could hear the demons chatting away in some sort of ritual. As he slowly prepared for his intended victim to die. After that had been complete, Oliver walked down and into a room; before seeing that a certain someone was now missing. His eyes turned demonic, while storming into yet another room.

He immediately pulled out another needle and jabbed it hard into Scotty's upper arm, while he was sleeping. Oliver wanted to punish him for helping Paul escape, as he now dragged him into a special kind of torture room, this included tying Scotty up on a special kind of table; one that had restraints preventing him from moving any part of his body.

Indeed Oliver now listened to his heartbeat, knowing that he was going to claim this man's life soon. However he had now another victim, inside another room. The thirst for murder was certainly making the demons roar with power.

**Dark Road- Three Weeks Later**

John didn't like to do this, but he knew that checking out what was in the house was well worth it. Somehow another victim recalled where it was, which let them straight it it. Vera groaned, " I hope nothing jumps out on us."

The house itself was old but gave a very creepy feeling to it. Paul came along as well, wanting to see where his daughter had been kept. As a father, he needed to see it for himself. Once inside of the house, both John, Vera and Will turned on their cameras.

Keeping in mind what Lilly had mentioned, the men now proceeded down into the basement. Down there, it appeared to be a series of rooms. In one room, John peered into seeing a large bed. The next three had dried blood all over the floor. One in perticular had a long crate with a blanket, as Vera bent down to inspect it closer, he noticed a long blonde strand on the blanket," Could be Rush's," as he placed the strand into a bag.

As all the four men moved closer to yet another room, they found the room with all the bodies; along with a ripe smell of death

**Headquaters- The Next Day**

While all the bodies were in the process of being Identified, CSU was combing the whole house for more clues. Clearly there was enough evidence that supported the fact that both Lilly and Scotty were once here.

John's headache had worsened, as he thought more of where this place where Oliver was. Indeed he was one, sick, twisted killer.

By the next month, while Lilly was busying herself setting the nursery and preparing for arrival of her baby; Scotty was still in hell.

Bruises covered his arms and legs, but he still refused to give up. Oliver's behavior was worsening, into both rape and painful beatings. After the last rape/beating, Scotty was left in deep pain. He repeatly begged Oliver not to take Lilly, he knew that she couldn't have the baby here.

Scotty cried out, feeling the massive pain from Oliver torturing him once more.


	13. The Darkness and Blood

**Headquarters**

John was fed with this case wanting nothing more than to lock Oliver up for good. However he was agressively searching for Scotty, but was coming up on empty. The squad had an overwhelming amount of evidence that was enough to charge Oliver with murder, but all they needed now was to find him. That wasn't going to be easy, since no one had a single clue to he was.

He then looked up to see a very pregnant Lilly Rush standing in the doorway, "You have anything?"

" No, this doesn't make any sense boss. Oliver wanted me for a reason, why all of a sudden is he only interested in Scotty? Unless he's the person that he wanted to turn into a killer."

John shook his head, " I don't think that's the reason Lil, what about the demons?"

" We can't rely solely on that Boss, Scotty is going to be killed if we don't find him. Oliver's probably close by, hiding someplace that has been abadoned for a long time. He likes the darkness, but he's getting restless. Remember how George had gotten, stabbing the victim whom had died. We knew that was never his thing. Oliver never left any evidence prior to my own abduction, now he is."

He knew that Lilly was right," In two months you will be on maternity leave, I don't need you out at all hours of the night looking for him. That's an order Lil, let us solve this case," wanting her to not to stress out her unborn child," The baby is your main concern right now."

Lilly sighed as she made her way back to her desk, Vera glanced over at her, " You alright?"

" Yeah the baby's just kicking," her hand now rubbing her abdomen, as she sat down at her desk. She did love being pregnant, but just hoped that by the time of it's birth, Oliver would be locked away. However Lilly knew that wasn't going to happen," So what now we wait, we can't just play this game. Something needs to happen."

Jefferies was also frustrated," Just let us worry about that, " seeing how her hand was resting on her stomach,"One thing I don't to plan to be doing is delivering your baby Lil, I know you might just work until that baby pops out of you."

" That's not going to happen," she said resassuring Will," Besides my father wants me to rest and relax before I give birth, he's not wrong about that."

**Dark Place**

Scotty was sick of the daily beatings, wanting nothing more than to be released from this demon. He couldn't escape Oliver now, but knew that he was what Oliver truly wanted. By now, his stomach was protesting loudly due to a lack of food. Nevertheless, Scotty was thinking about the baby, dispite how it was concieved; he did love it.

Although him and Lilly were just friends , and would continue to remain so; Scotty knew that in a few months; he'd be a father. To him he wanted to escape to be able to see the baby for the first time, but yet knew that probably would never happen.

He was now convienced that he would meet his death very soon in here. Just then Oliver came in, flipping him over onto his back,"Poor pregnant Lilly, six almost seven months along with a child she didn't even want. She's going to give it up, right after it's birth. Such a terrible thing you had done to this woman."

" You made me rape her, " Scotty yelled weakly," She ain't giving it up Oliver, not after everything."

Oliver now struck him hard with a belt,"Lilly doesn't want to look at her child, knowing it's father once had raped her. Such a shame that conception had to happen. She'll be saddened, but will soon have forgotten about the baby."

The brainwashing continued onto the next month, but after Oliver had shown him something that appeared to be authentic; Scotty broke down crying. He loved his unborn child, now was saddened about never getting to hold him or her in his arms. Instead, felt depressed after hearing the sad news, three days later.

In fact those lies weren't true at all, but Scotty was now torn from what was the truth and what wasn't.

**Seven Hours later**

The squad had been summend out into a field, where body completled covered in it's own crimson blood was discovered. Lilly remained by the car, not wanting to see what this demonic monster had done to one of their newest victims. Just then her phone rang loudly, startling her.

" You miss me My Lilly," Oliver hissed," You know our secret plan, one that will turn you into what I am; for good. Just too bad that baby will already have been given up for adoption soon."

Lilly remained firm, " We found your next victim dead, nice work Oliver. Your getting clumsy, leaving behind evidence. "

" I've been been caught, and don't plan too. Let's just say that I'm a lot quicker , you'll never find me."

" Tell me where Scotty is," She demanded," I know that he's alive!"

Oliver laughed wildly on the other side," That he is but Scotty is no longer the man you know, he's become my accomplish. "

Her eyes scanned around, but saw nothing, " The game is over Oliver."

" Not quite my Lilly. Soon this case will once again grow even colder."

That's when Oliver had hung up, leaving Lilly more eager to solve this case. Except as she was walking she now stumbled upon yet another horrific dead body, wrapped up in a garbage bag; with a strong stench of death.

In a matter of moments, something in the woods lit up on fire, with one main purpose; the scare the detectives.

John knew that he had to protect Lilly more, as he began making plans for her to be at an undisclosed location until after giving birth. While in the midst of doing that,Lilly interrupted him," Boss, Oliver doesn't want me. He only called to try and scare me, but I'm not about to go anywhere. My life isn't in danger, Scotty's is."

" I'm ordering you to remain at home, your now seven months thing that I didn't want is for you to be out working this case," John said," You need to take it easy Lil, the baby is your main focus now."

However once Lilly was back at home, she still was actively trying to figure out how to solve this case. Giving up wasn't something that she was about to do.


	14. The Birth and the Darkness

**Dark Place**

Scotty knew that death sounded good right now, it was better than being subjected to horrific abuse daily. His body was covered with cuts and brusies, while watching Oliver kill yet another victim. In fact it was horrific, but nothing was compared to hearing both the pain and suffering. However, he still was tied up.

Closing his eyes, Scotty knew that his end was near. He knew now there was no more escaping from Oliver. Later on, a cold bucket of water had been thrown all over his body. Scotty shivered due to the coldness, while feeling this demon now pulling him up off the floor.

" There's still work to be done, " as Oliver began bathing him," You have to do one more thing, kill Lilly's father. All her pain stems from him, but she thinks that I'm done with him. In reality I'm not, I've never killed someone his age before. For now, I own you."

Aftering Scotty had gotten dressed, his mind was still on the baby. He loved it so much, but had failed to protect it. What kind of cop was he, not a good one apprently? Dispite what Oliver had ordered him to do, Scotty still couldn't muster himself to just that. Besides , it was the only parent that Lilly had left. It now lead him to believe that perhaps Oliver himself had once murdered his entire family.

Perhaps not, what if he was just a naturally born psychopath? Now wasn't the time to be thinking of theories, or escaping. He now found himself being led down into another part, and into another room that had a steel door.

" This is the dungeon, " Oliver hissed, as he opened the door. Inside was something so horrific, along with the pugnet smell of death in the air. It had made Scotty physically sick, wanting nothing more than to erase the image of this place entirelly from his mind.

" Why are you showing this to me?", he questioned, but instead was lead behind yet another door which led out into a hallway. Scotty remained quiet, while hearing how each of their footsteps echoed as they continued on walking.

Until reaching another room, inside was a bed with a bathroom inside. The place was completely messy," This is your new room, since now I've decided to hide awhile. It will be a matter of time before the cases go cold again, including your own missing persons case.

After the door had shut, Scotty turned on a flashlight; seeing that in addition to the bed, there also was a chair and a table. He then gently pulled off a sheet, revealing a small mirror. It had been awhile since he had seen his own reflection.

The man staring back at him, appeared to be worn, in need of a haircut, and shave.

**Headquarters-One Month Later**

Without any new leads, the case was starting to grow cold. However John knew he had killer lose, and a missing detective. Already both Rosa and Ramiro Valens, were beyond worried about their son; wanting nothing more than to find him. The squad had no idea where Oliver was, which was adding more to their anger; they all agreed that this was the hardest case to solve.

**Lilly's Apartment**

Her eyes studied her pregnant reflection in the mirror, knowing that next month she would be giving birth. Lilly now exhaled softly, while now on maternity leave. Something indeed wasn't sitting right with her, as she then came downstairs and grabbed her keys.

Once outside, Lilly walked in the rain to a nearby convience store to buy something sweet to eat. She ended up leaving with a bag of potato chips and some ice cream with fudge mixed in, plus stopping to get a medium side order of some fries.

However Lilly had ended up getting drenched by the rain, before changing into a pair of maternity pyjamas when she arrived back at home. After settling in for the night, she managed to eat pratically the whole pint of ice cream along with everything else.

Around midnight the sound of her phone ringing was now heard, waking Lilly out of a deep sleep, " Just remember one thing my Lilly, I am still watching you, your still mine."

Her heart raced frantically out of fear, long after Oliver had hung up. She now grabbed her gun, upon hearing something smash, as Lilly slowly made her way downstairs. Until someone had touched her shoulder, only to see that it was just her father.

" Dad," she breathed out.

Paul could see the look of fright on her face," Are you alright?," knowing who had just called her," He's taunting you Lilly," pulling her into an embrace.

**One Month Later**

The rain pounded on the car, as Lilly sat in the front passanger seat of her father's car; while her brother Finn sat in the backseat. However she couldn't stand the banterings between both of them, " You better plan on taking me to a hospital soon."

" If Dad hadn't gotten us lost," Finn said sarcastically.

Paul wasn't in the mood to be arguing with his teenaged son," Enough, Finn," as he then pulled into a rest stop," Stay here with your sister."

While he went inside, Lilly's cell rang," Another road trip from hell, luckily I know how to read a map. I'm watching you, following your every move. Looks like Daddy might need to check the engine," as a bird now came smashing down onto the hood, before a sound of several gunshots was now heard, " Just a few warnings my Lilly."

Finn's eyes peeled around, " There's some dude in the car, looking at us."

" Don't look, " Lilly breathed," Just keep your head down."However the car that the man was in remained there, as Paul now came out. He too noticed the car, before seeing it driving away. From around the corner, Oliver was watching, knowing that he would never allow himself to be seen

Somehow the two now smelt smoke, before both her and Finn quickly got out. It was good timing that John had pulled up, as everyone now got in.

However Lilly's contractions were worsening, as she held onto her father's hand tightly; until the car had reached a hospital. The pain worsened some time later, while Lilly was in the middle of giving birth. She moaned loudly, while pushing the hardest that she could.

Lilly cried out in more pain until the sound of a newborn's first cries were now heard, " It's a girl," the doctor now announced. Tears of joy streamed down her face, as the newborn was now placed into her arms.

" Hey,"she said softly, before kissing her daughter's forehead. Lilly could see that she resembled Scotty a bit, but mostly was a mixture of both of them. The sound of the newborn's breathing now became the sound of her father's as he laid in bed.

Scotty had no clue that he had just became a father, but knew what Oliver was planning on doing to Lilly. That wasn't supposed to happen for another six months, but in the meantime now had discovered that he had company, with a victim not turned into another killer.


	15. Hunting for Oliver

_Thanks to Tallie14 for the name suggestion_

**

* * *

**

**Hospital**

A warm smile remained on Lilly's face, while her eyes remained fixed on her newborn daughter. Though by now she already have given her a name; Emily Ana Valens. Lilly knew that Emily needed to have her father's last name, instead of hers. Besides the fact, that she was still Scotty's daughter; despite in the way that she had been conceived

Lilly was glowing radiantly, while Emily remained asleep on her chest. By the time both mother and daughter left the hospital, headed for home, there wasn't any more news on this case. Except for the news about the birth. The ride home went smoothly without taunting phone calls, which was a relief especially for now.

**Headquarters**

Two pink balloons hung around Lilly's desk, while a sign on the wall announced the birth of her child. John felt good that they had arrived home without any problems. He now sat down in his office, combing through every detail of this case, hoping to find something that had been overlooked. Nothing at all was now making sense to the real motive of all the killings.

It also was worth going back and playing the tapes, just hoping to catch something; but Kat was onto something," Lil's brother Finn, said that he spotted a man sitting inside of a car watching them. Is it at all possible that he's somehow connected to Oliver?"

Jefferies exhaled softly," Could be just a wild goose chase, but it's worth checking into. CSU found a latent set of prints on the hood of Paul Cooper's Car, this look similar," showing her to two sets of identical prints," They match, I'm think that they have to be Oliver's."

"What if it's the other guy," Kat questioned," You run it through Apis yet?"

"Already did, no hits. Ten to one it's him."

**Dark Place**

Scotty knew that his roommate was a killer, especially in the matter how he spoke. One could only wonder how Oliver had transformed this man to become something evil. The man never revealed his name but was planning to eventually continue on with Oliver's work. For got up and left, heading towards the dungeon; hoping to watch the death of the next victim.

Instead of dumping them, both he and Oliver were now burying them here. Their goal, to keep the detectives from solving this case; for good.

While they were doing that, Scotty's thoughts were on his child. Although Oliver had informed him about it being stillborn, he now had wondered if what he had been told was the truth. Later on, the man came back into the room, "Everyone's blaming you, just say that I can't blame them. You've hurt everyone around you, failed to protect even your best friend. Let her down when she needed you the most."

After the man had finally left, Scotty continued crying, knowing that he did fail to protect Lilly. It was his fault that she was subjected to Oliver's abuse," I'm sorry Lil," he thought.

The months kept on flying by, but still no word from Oliver or Scotty. Although by now, she had rekindled her relationship with Eddie. He knew whom Emily's father was, and wasn't about to take that away from Scotty. With this case now stalled, there was little hope in finding him; alive.

**DARK PLACE**

Scotty wasn't nearly expecting to find anyone else alive besides the psycho man and Oliver. What he had found was a woman, whom was wearing a long, black coat. Without saying a single word, she now led him into yet another room, this time didn't include a dead body or the smell of death. Instead candles were streun around.

"You want to be let go right, "as she then pushed him down onto the bed. Scotty tried to resist," Get off me, "before feeling a tiny prick in his arm. The woman now proceeded to strip him naked, before straddling him. He soon blocked out when he came to, Scotty found himself immersed in pleasure, until everything once again went dark.

When Scotty finally had awakened, he found himself covered in blood. He immediately sat up, seeing that the whole room was now the scene of a very violent murder.

**PHILIADEPHIA- NINE HOURS LATER**

The squad had found yet another body; this time one of a female instead. John wanted to know how she had died, but when they ran the prints that had been found on the body, something odd came back.

"The print belongs to Scotty," Kat said," That doesn't make any sense."

Lilly knew that she was right, "Unless Scotty was told to dump the body, could explain why only his fingerprints were on it. "

Everyone wasn't about to finger him as the doer," With the dumpsite being here in Philly, there's a possibility that Oliver might be close by. This was a random kill; one designed to get our attention. CSU pick up anything else?"

Jefferies nodded," A set of tire tracks, a pair of bloodied clothes. Waiting on the DNA tests from the semen recovered inside of the body."

The squad was back on this case, wanting nothing more than to solve it for good. A few months after Emily's 1st birthday, as a result from two four undercover cops, working together, they finally uncovered where Oliver had been hiding out.

As the swat team now broke in, the squad did as well. This place was rigged with traps; however Eddie knew how to avoid getting trapped. Out from the corner of his eyes, he spotted something. Walking a bit further, something shot at him; missing him completely. Eddie fired two shots back, before hearing the sound of Kat yelling.

Both him and Vera ran to the source, before finding her," Are you hurt?"

"No, what the hell is this place?"

Vera had no answer," You smell that?", as the three move d closer; before he kicked open the door. Inside was an overpowering stench of death, with blood everywhere. Jefferies moved quickly before kicking open yet another door, leading out in the a hallway.

Due to another trap, the three of them were now separated. Eddie found himself now chasing after Oliver, before falling to the ground. When it looked up, he saw Scotty lying on the ground, while hearing people shouting that Oliver had taken off on foot.

"Hey," was the only audible word that Scotty was able to say, before Eddie called for backup.

While the paramedics were in the process of trying to get Scotty's heart to beat again, outside it had appeared that Oliver had once again disappeared into thin air. Once the paramedics had gotten his heart to beat again, Scotty was then transported to a hospital.

Again the squad had another building to search for answers, but still no sign of their killer. They were hoping that Scotty could provide some details, having no clue what his mindset would now be like.


	16. Dark Skies for Scotty

**Hospital**

When Scotty finally awoke, he knew he was out of that place. Still in the back of his mind, knew he had killed that woman; and now had to live with the fact about him taking someone's life. However inside he was so confused not knowing what else to believe. Dispite this, Scotty remained silent about anything that had gone on while inside of the horror building, or any knowledge on Oliver's whereabouts.

By now, he had refused to have any visitors; just wanting to be alone for the time being. Considering everything that Scotty had gone through, this was just a way for him to avoid trying to answer any unwated questions. Later that day, John snuck into the room, just to check on him. It was clear, that Oliver had clearly hurt him bad enough to leave both bruises and cuts all over.

" Just wanted to welcome you back, if you need anything Scotty, we're all here for you."

Scotty then closed his eyes, before hearing the sound of his hospital door closing again. He felt relieved to be alone, but grew annoyed when a nurse came into check his vitals. Although it had to be done, he remained silent, not wanting to lash out.

When he was finally released from the hospital, Scotty immediately locked his front door and began closing up his whole apartment , now satisfied with being again in the darkness; he then popped open a beer and began drinking.

It was probably the only thing that could help him cope, but soon several cans resided on the floor.

When a week had passed, everyone grew worried. Much to the point that Lilly decided to take her chance and head on over there. She used a key that Ramiro had dropped off, before the darkness once again greeted her.

As Lilly used a flashlight, her eyes caught sight of garbage lying around, " Scotty?", she called out. When he didn't answer back, she slowly moved into his bedroom, armed just for pecaution. Beer cans were all over the place, before hearing a clicking sound.

Scotty had his gun trained on her, his nostirls flaring in anger," Get the fuck out Lil."

" Put down the gun Scotty, your not yourself," as she now trained her gun at him," I don't want to do this, just put it down."

He didn't move, but instead breathed out harder, " Oliver should have killed you, but maybe I should for raping you. I am a rapist and murderer."

Lilly wanted to call for backup, fearing that her own life was now in danger," Scotty, you and I both know that you aren't those things. You have to believe me."

It was plain clear that he didn't want to, " SHUT UP LIL," wanting nothing more than to kill her right now. Something indeed was holding him back, preventing him from doing so. He now was struggling to even keep his gun trained on her, before it fell to the floor. Lilly's eyes watched him just standing there. " Sit down NOW," saying the last word firmly.

Scotty now lunged at her, putting both his hands around her neck. He could see just how hard she was fighting, while gasping for sweet air. Finally he let go, as Lilly coughed loudly while trying to breath harder, tears came rushing down her cheeks, " Why hurt me?"

When he didn't answer, Lilly got up and left.

**Lilly's Apartment**

As soon as she returned, Eddie immediately saw the finger marks on her neck," What happened?"

Her eyes now glistening with tears, unable to hold any of it back, before the two of them rushed to the hospital. Eddie grew angry at Scotty for hurting her," You shouldn't have gone there alone."

She nodded," It was a good thing I took the bullets out," which told him that Scotty had already threatened to kill her. Right now, he had to remain by Lilly's side, needing to protect her. It was lucky that Emily was in New Jersey with her father.

**Scotty's Apartment**

After receiving the news, John immediately went over to sought this man out. He didn't like what Scotty had done to Lilly one bit. It was good timing that he was able to stop Scotty from walking out of the apartment, before the two got into a fight. This time, John was able to cuff him to something, preventing him from getting up.

" Your going to listen to me now Scotty, I know you've been through a lot, but you do not hurt your partner like that."

Scotty's eyes were still very intense," Why should I even give a fuck about some poor white trash girl?"

John knew that this wasn't the real Scotty that he had known," I know deep down you've always been like a brother to her. Once even saved her life, one thing that you wouldn't do is try to strangle Lilly Rush!"

He could see how Scotty was breathing," What Oliver did you was wrong,Scotty. Everyone is still out there looking for him, but one thing that I will not accept is you assaulting your partner. "

" Already raped her, she's already damanged. One more ain't going to hurt her."

One thing that John wasn't going to do was to leave him alone, in fact he remained at Scotty's apartment. He couldn't let the younger man hurt Lilly again, but knew that he was holding a major clue to where Oliver's whereabouts.

In the meantime, the building where Scotty had been kept went up in flames. Everyone knew that Oliver was trying to cover up his tracks; for good. However the squad already had more than enough evidence from that crime scene, along with the other one. With a serial killer on the run, they were doing everything in their power to capture him; for good.

**9pm**

John slowly uncuffed him as Scotty slowly sat up, drinking a glass of cool water, " When your ready to talk, I'll be listening," trying not to pressure him to talk," I just want to help you."

The rain outside pattered on the windows," I could hear Lil crying, inside of a room. All she could hear was the sound of the rain," Scotty said softly," She'll never forgive me boss, I almost killed her."

" Lil knows that you weren't yourself, I just spoke with her, she's very worried about you."

Scotty now lay back, continued to listen to the sound of the rain," I wish that I could have stopped him from forced me to do that. Kept on telling her that I was sorry," his tears streaming down his cheeks.

**The next day- 2pm**

Scotty contineud to listen to the sound of the rain, letting it continue to calm him, as Lilly now sat down on his bed," Hey."

" I'm sorry," he responded," For everything."

Lilly exhaled softly," We found a note written from you, Oliver made you believe a lot of things that weren't true. A year ago, I gave birth to beautiful baby girl, our baby girl," she said with a smile," I never regretted having her ever. You protected her Scotty, before she was even born."

He then squeezed her hand," Just stay with me, I wouldn't hurt you," needing the comfort of his best friend for the time being. Dispite everything that he had gone through, Scotty wanted nothing more than to see Oliver locked up for good. He knew he had to open up, and reveal what went on inside.

**The Next Morning**

Scotty felt finally human again after taking a very long hot shower. He was now dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as he sat down on his couch. It felt good to finally be home, away from that horror place.

"I had to check on Emily, my father just brought her back home, last night."

He nodded,as he glanced down at the photo of their daughter," I want to see her Lil, I need to."

Lilly sighed deeply," I don't think you are ready yet, what if you have another outburst. Emily's only a year old, nows not a good time. Scotty you've been through a lot of both emotional and phyiscal abuse."

That was something that he could understand well," Lil, I love her. Just want that chance to be a dad."

" You will, but you got angry last night and punch the wall. I had to take you to the hospital for two broken fingers."

Scotty sighed softly, as he slowly got up. Although he didn't really like to speak to a social working, both Lilly and Stillman felt that it was nessersary. They needed to make sure that Scotty worked through this with a trained professional.

Once Vera had arrived to take him back home, Lilly went straight to headquarters. Unaware that Oliver was now watching her, he couldn't wait to play this game again.


	17. Searching for a killer

**Two Days later**

Just as Lilly had opened the door to her apartment, she immediately heard the sound of her daughter's loud cries. Upon rushing over, much to Lilly's own horror she found her father lying on the floor of the kitchen; unconscious.

Frantically, she called for an ambulance, while now starting to perform CPR on him. Nothing was working, especially while Emily continued crying hard. Something didn't feel right, but when the ambulance had arrived, they immediately began working on Paul. When Eddie had arrived, he immediately went upstairs seeing Lilly rocking Emily gently in her arms.

"There still working on him."

Lilly nodded softly, " I can't lose my dad," her voice in tears," Not now and not here," thinking about her mother whom had died on her old living room couch. She couldn't go through the pain of losing another parent, before Eddie took Emily into his arms.

By the time that Paul had been loaded into the ambulance, all three of them headed down to the hospital. Eddie was holding onto Lilly's hand, trying his best to comfort her. He knew what was exactly going through her mind at the moment, knowing just how much she loved her father. Upon arriving, he now had noticed that John was already there waiting.

**Emergency Room**

Her eyes watched the clock ticking slowly away, knowing that behind those doors that the doctors were once again working on saving her father's life. Not once did Lilly get up, while her hand rested on her abdomen.

When Lilly was finally able to see him, her heart broke even more; seeing him lying there with an oxygen mask over his face. She felt like crying, but couldn't. Despite everything, Lilly now whispered something into his ear before sitting down.

**Headquarters**

Scotty was already seated at a desk, while scouring through every file and photograph of this case. He knew that this was the hardest case to solve, that being that Oliver was indeed very hard to find. Time was ticking away, fast.

Indeed there had to be a way for them to trap Oliver, but had no clue where his current whereabouts were at this time. It had seemed as if he had a way to disappear without being caught, but clearly they had to find him, before he went back into hiding for another four years.

Just then Kat took a seat," Oliver's one heck of a pain the ass."

"He's just a psychopath; I think he was born that way, "Scotty said," The guy's just plain evil, who knows what he would have done to Lil, if she ended up having Emily there."

At the moment, Scotty wanted to see his daughter for the first time. He knew now what had happened, but for now, had to focus more on solving this case," Any news on her dad?"

Kat shook her head, " He's breathing on his own, but the tests came back, there was an amount of some unknown substance, no one knows what it is," as she now got up," You going to be alright here?", seeing him nodding softly.

Once she had left, Scotty continued working harder, racking his brain for answers, even going as far as to write down everything that had happened to him, but got nowhere; until he looked over the files from the autopsy of the dead woman. Looking closely, Scotty now had realized just who the woman was.

Glancing over at Vera whom was indeed taking another one of his " Table Naps," before getting up and tapping on John's office door," Boss I found something."

Taking off his glasses, he now grew interested, "This Jane Doe is Oliver's sister, has to be. I noticed it when I saw her alive, they resemble each other."

"You can't base that all on looks, that's a long shot Scotty."

Scotty was indeed dead serious about this," What if I'm right boss, but it still doesn't bring us any closer to finding Oliver."

"What do you remember?"

Exhaling deeply, Scotty sighed, "I remember being drugged or something, and she was having sex with me. Then I blocked out, when I awoke she was dead, her blood was on my hands. I didn't kill her boss, just was tricked into believe it."

John nodded," That can explain for why your semen was found inside of her body."

"Oliver had a way of making you believe something boss, like what he did to Lil. He controls his victims that way, so they don't resist. "

With a breath, John was glad that Scotty was telling him this, but at the same time remaining calm and collected, while proceeding to tell him about the series of assaults leading up the conception of their daughter. This was indeed a very difficult thing for even Scotty to be speaking about," What Oliver did to Lil's mind after that was terrible. Was lucky that she never miscarried."

Scotty now drew in a deep breath, "The first house that was at is still standing. Has been abandoned for a long time, only had two owners both were murdered inside. Maybe that's why Oliver chose this one, probably gives him that thrill."

However his story made sense, but the last two owner's bodies had mysteriously disappeared. No one knew what had happened to them, but John knew that Oliver's first kill had something to do with this house; however he was wrong about the last part.

Oliver had clearly killed before, but everyone knew that his four year absence was growing closer. No one wanted to wait that long to for him to resurface again, but during the days that had followed, no new leads or any calls happened.

At the hospital, things were still not looking good for Paul, whom was in a lot of pain. However, they came and went, but his doctors knew he was going to make it. Whatever had caused this hadn't damaged any of his internal organs. However it would be awhile before he would be able to go home again.


	18. Closing in on the killer

**Unknown Place**

The demons were chattering loudler than ever, as Oliver stood in the darkness; contempting his next move. He knew that the police were after to him, it would be a matter of time before he would eventually get caught. Besides the fact that he was growing angerier by the moment, knowing that his latest attempt to harm someone had completely backfired. The victim was still alive, which now added to the demons now cursing loudly at him.

Oliver had to act quickly, but time was clearly running out. Hiding this time wasn't going to happen, not with his unquenchable thirst to kill.

**Headquarters**

A new break in the case had increased everyone's pulse, which was eventually going to lead to the capture of this demonic serial killer. Indeed Oliver had left behind more clues, but three hours later they had a picture of him; taken off of a camera at the latest crime scene. His pictures was then distrubted quickly throughout the city, hoping that someone had seen him.

Soon after that several tips came in, none were a solid lead. Everyone knew this was the break that they all had been looking for, but had to move carefully in order to capture Oliver. Although more tips came in throughout the entire day, the squad was running down every single one. They needed to check them all out, not about to skip over anything that might be important.

However when Vera went to check out a lead, what he discovered was a horrifying and grusome crime scene. Blood was everywhere but only near one of the victims, the stentch was so strong that it made him head outside and call for backup.

In a matter of moments, both John and Will arrived. Both wanted to immediately erase the images of what was inside, but knew this was the work of their serial killer. When the bodies were being wheeled out, homicide received another call.

Lilly exhaled deeply, seeing Scotty getting up," You going?"

" Yeah, I'm fine Lil. Got the okay from that shrink that I can return," as he put on his jacket.

She looked at him worried," Be careful out there."

The body was found inside of a bathtub, what was interesting was that the victim was an older male in his mid 70's. All of the other victims were younger, but when Scotty discovered inside of a closet, was so gruesome, especially due to the nature of this had wondered how Oliver had the time to skin someone alive knowing that he enjoying watching his victims suffer a very painful death.

By the end of the day, Scotty went on over to Lilly's Apartment.

Being around Emily for the first time, send a surge of happiness throughout his entire body. However he was gentle, wanting her to get used of him. Although by now, the two of them were sitting on the couch, while Lilly was reading a book to her. She then paused allowing him to read the rest, but it made Scotty feel a bit more paternal.

It didn't take long before Emily had fallen asleep, as Scotty carried her upstairs for the first time. He then stood in her room, still holding her. Oh course he was speaking softly in spanish to Emily, but that was alright. Then very slowly, Scotty now placed the sleeping toddler into her crib, kissing her cheek a few times.

He now glanced over at Lilly,whom now bent down to also kiss Emily," I loved her even when she was growing inside of you."

Together the two continued looking at their daughter, both knew that she meant something special to them. Scotty then turned seeing his partner's hand resting on her stomach, " The baby moving?"

" Yeah, I think it's hungry," she whispered," Come let her sleep."

After going downstairs, Scotty shook his head," Do you know what your having yet?"

" No, still a bit early yet but I'm going find out. Just won't tell Eddie, he wants the delivery to be a surprise for him."

Scotty smiled," Considering it's his first and your second," before laughing softly, "Funny how we both are talking more about babies than the case," seeing Lilly giving him a small smile," I'd better get back, I'll let you find out the details tommorrow."

**Hospital- The Next Morning**

Lilly was glad to see that her father's pain was indeed gone, but still his doctors had wanted to keep him there for just a few more days," Did you ever see this man," holding up a photo of Oliver

" No, I already told you Lilly, I didn't see anyone," Paul said," Is this him, the man who hurt you?"

She nodded, " Yeah, we're close to finally catching him."

" Be careful Lilly, I don't want to lose you or Emily," as he held onto to Lilly's hand," I heard that her father was over last night, how did that go?"

Lilly smiled, " Fine, Scotty has her tonight. She needs to be with him, he's fine now."

This only made Paul worried a bit," He tried to strangle you once."

" If I didn't think that Scotty was fit to be with Emily, I wouldn't allow him to have her the whole night."

For awhile Lilly remained at Paul's side, just needing to be with her father. Inside, she felt protected and safe, for the time being. However the case was still very much on her mind, but had to remain calm especially for her unborn child. She knew that everyone was doing their part to help capture Oliver, but knew that more needed to be done.

**Scotty's Apartment- Night**

While thunder rumbled loudly through the sky outside, inside Scotty was gently rocking Emily in his arms. She was terrified of thunder, as she held onto her father. Her cries worsened while Scotty slowly lay down with her head down resting on his chest," Hey, it's alright," he whispered.

Just then the phone rang loudly, as Scotty now picked it up," Pretty soon that little girl will be all alone outside in the rain, without anyone to love her. Her tears streaming down her pretty little cheeks, not comforted by the sound of her daddy's heartbeat."

Scotty grew more protective over Emily," You leave my little girl alone, Oliver!"

" Has nothing to do with her, it's you," he hissed," I'm going to kill you in front of that little girl."

By now his heart was racing out of fear," Where are you?, " as the phone went dead.

Just then he heard the sound of glass shattering in his living room, leaving Emily asleep on his bed; Scotty now got up to inspect. Probably just a prank as he came closer, seeing a car speeding down the street; knowing that the teenagers were at it again with them throwing things at windows.

However it was a large clap of thunder that awoke his daughter again. When John had arrived, he saw Scotty rocking Emily in his arms, " We nabbed the kids whom were responsible for this, got a quite of reports about their acts. Kat and Will are out canvassing the area near where Oliver called you from the payphone."

" He ain't there Boss, he's too smart to just stay there."

With the lastest threat from Oliver, John was pushing everyone harder to find this guy. In the meantime, Paul had been finally released from the hospital, but even he was looking forward to the day to see him being punished for his hideous crimes.

A few days later, both Scotty and Emily were abducted. Once Lilly had arrived at the crime scene, her worries increased, especially finding her pink blanket still inside of his car. What also was alarming as that there was some blood on the back passanger seats, tears sprang out of her eyes.

Eddie now bent down to inspect it," Looks as if someone had cut themselves, no other sign on blood anywhere else," as he now squeezed Lilly's hand.

Eddie now had been transferred to another homicide division and was no longer in narcotics, since he began become heavily involved in this case. For the time being, John had Eddie working with his squad until this case was solved.

Lilly now shook her head, "I think Oliver might be hanging out near the house where Scotty and I were first taken to. It makes logical sense, he's done killing here and now has what he needs. There are plenty of places to hide, check out any places that might be abandoned nearby. That are more isolated."

" What would make you think that?"

She breathed out," Oliver has a connection to that area, just go now," her eyes telling him urgently to find her daughter. However John had also found out that two recent murders had occurred there, just two hours ago, both victims were male. Just then Eddie, John and Kat each got into a single car and began ascending back up there, but were taking a more different approach.

However this time, Oliver wasn't going to be able to ever flee again…


	19. The calm before the catch

Scotty felt both the cold and the snow, as he continued walking with Emily in his arms. It wasn't fun trekking through a snowstorm, which seemed to be worsening by the minute. Although they both had coats on, it still wasn't enough to keep them warm. From behind them, Oliver enjoyed watching them suffer, even though he was also freezing himself.

He could now hear the sound of Emily's cries, but chose to ignore the one year old. Instead, continued walking while battling both the snow and the heavy winds. With the demons now chattering even louder inside of his mind, Oliver grinned while knowing that soon he would be able to kill again.

With the storm worsening, and no visablity; Scotty's own paternal instints already had risen. He had to find a way to get his daughter to safety, wanting to do everything in his power to protect Emily. However Oliver made it virtually impossible for him to try to escape, before hearing the sick psychopath lead them over to another car.

Once inside, Emily snuggled into Scotty's chest, seeking warmth ," I love you," he whispered," but knew it was a good thing that she had on her hat, gloves and scarf on. Plus the fact that her face was buried in his shoulder, but for now continued holding her close. A few hours later, Oliver lead them both through a deep snowy path and into a darkened house.

It was then that he opened up a door, leading Scotty inside before locking it once again. This now would give him plenty of time to throw off the detectives until he had gotten Scotty up to a place where Oliver would then kill him. The time was indeed ticking away, but first had to divise a plan to leave Emily on the side of some road, far away from where the soon to be crime scene would take place.

For now, Oliver now went back outside, battling the storm once again. He knew that this time a certain blonde wasn't going to get in his middle, except that he was wrong.

Back in the house, Scotty did his best to keep Emily warm, while still silently promising to do whatever it took to protect her. One thing that he was able to do was peer out of the window, still seeing that the snow was still coming down harder, while his heartbeat continued to soothe and comfort his little girl.

**Car- Night**

Lilly's eyes was also seeing the snow falling down, knowing that tomorrow Lilly wouldn't be able to go outside and play with Emily. With a breath, came a memory of when her daughter during her first snowstorm as a baby, how she looked upon seeing it snowing for the first time.

Although Lilly knew that this wasn't the safest thing to be doing, she had to find her daughter.

However Paul didn't like what was going on, he in fact had tried to talk his daughter out of going up there, but to no avail, " It's getting worse outside, we need to stop for the night."

In agreement, Lilly did just that, knowing that she also had to protect her unborn baby as well. Since the motel only had one bed, Paul let her have the bed and slept on a chair instead. He too was worried about his granddaughter, knowing what this monster could do to her. Glancing over at his daughter, seeing that she was still very much awake, which also had concerned him.

" You need to sleep Lilly," he said softly," I'll stay awake."

Lilly shook her head," I can't rest dad, knowing that Emily's out there scared. She's already traumatized, who knows what else has happened."

Paul understood," Right now, you can't do anything. All we can hope for is for a safe return, both for her and her father. All I can do now is protect both you and the baby that your carrying," seeing just how tired that Lilly was," Lie back, you need to sleep."

He then pulled the covers closer to her, as Lilly's eyes now drifted closed. For awhile, Paul sat in a very uncomfortable chair, watching his little girl sleep. Deep down, he continued worrying about Emily, wanting so much to find her himself; alive.

**The next morning- Unknown Road**

Whatever the house was it was near a highway, which had been plowed. As Oliver continued driving, until arriving at an abadoned building, that required them to do a lot of walking. Just then the car that they had driven in, had exploded.

**Interior of the building.**

The place was cold and gave Scotty and errie feeling. He knew that something wasn't quite right about this,as Emily let out another loud cough.

Just then another man placed down a bag of food, before stepping away. Very quickly, Oliver pulled out his gun, and automatically shot the man dead.

Luckily, Scotty was able to prevent his daughter from seeing what had happened," Why did you do that?"

" He's just a worthless prick, now eat!"

Scotty somehow didn't feel quite hungry, " No I know you've probably found a way to poision this. Not standing a chance to die here. My time isn't up."

Then another man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Emily away from him. Scotty imemdiatly tried to fight but was then restrained. The man now placed her into a room and locked the door, before Oliver shot him and the other man as well dead.

" That's just another series of warnings."

Scotty now took a chance to try and stop Oliver from killing him," What is your purpose of killing, probably had a fucked up childhood. Or perhaps was just simply born evil, wanting to take lives away for no apparent reason. You ever felt what we all went through, or how the victims had felt being tortured to death? "

Oliver hissed once again," Your wasting your time detective, good theory anyway. Incorrect all the way, " as he lunged at him, but Scotty was able to throw him up against the wall. With the gun now pressed against him, he backed down; not wanting death.

When the doors closed again, Scotty now had noticed that again Oliver had managed to secure him inside of this room. He then went over to the door where Emily was, before opening the door. She immediately reached up for him, before Scotty found an unopened bottle of water, " Drink this."

Right away, Emily winced as she drank it; signaling that she had a sore throat. For awhile, Scotty sang softly to her in Spanish, having no idea that something very dangerous was going to soon be happening.

**Highway**

The roads weren't nearly as bad as imagined, as Lilly continued driving, Her heart was racing fast inside, knowing that something wasn't right. After calling Eddie, they both agreed to meet up somewhere, after one of the undercover detectives had managed to track down to where Oliver was. This time this situation was going to get deadily, if the squad didn't arrive there in time.


	20. Caught and Day One of the Trial

**Abandoned Building**

Time was indeed running out, as Scotty soon discovered that there was a timer now ticking away. With heavy panic in his eyes, he knew he had to get Emily out of here. However that's when he heard the sound of Oliver's laughter," It's over, just let us go."

The sound of a gun cocking was now heard," Not until your posse shows up. Then I'll let only the brat go."

With a sharp knife in Scotty's hand, he was prepared to stab Oliver," Let my daughter go now, I'll stay. You want me right?"

Oliver nodded softly, but kept his gun trained on the detective. Outside both the squad and the swat team was now getting into place, while John made sure that both Lilly and her father remained away from the scene. With a promise of getting her daughter back safetly, John was going to do everything to ensure that it would indeed happen.

From inside Scotty could hear that his squad had arrived, as he now began smelling smoke. His breathing quickening with fear, combinded with the ticking sound as the swat team now moved in unware that the fire had already started in another section of the building. That was exactly where Oliver was, but everyone had to work fast to get both Scotty and his daughter out of the building.

However the place was littered with traps, in which Eddie had already falling into. Oliver now grinned seeing that his last kill, would now have two victims," Drop the gun," he said firmly.

Eddie didn't, " Just let me take the kid, it's not part of your plan right?"

" No, but her father is what I want."

With his heartbeat already pounding inside, Scotty knew that this was yet another Oliver trick. He felt the fear of losing his daughter, " Your first kill was your own dad, tortured him the same way that every one of your victims was."

Shaking his head, Oliver now saw just how scared the one year old was," Not quite, your theory sucks detective. I kill for a reason that none of you stupid cops will ever quite figure out," just everyone heard the sound of the swat team nearby.

That's went the whole room went up in flames, as six shots were now fired. When Scotty now looked up, he heard the sound of Eddie's voice, "Get out of here!"

Between the fire and smoke, Scotty found it hard to see nor breathe, as burse of flames shot up at him. Still he kept on going, while one part of the celing came down. Emily screamed loudly, in between coughing before someone had grabbed her. How Oliver was able to escape was beyond anyone's knowledge, until he was caught by Jefferies.

With now a serial killer in custody, no one was prepared for what had happened next.

**Motel**

Lilly was very relieved to be seeing both her partner and daughter alive, but she knew that something was terribly wrong upon seeing the look on Scotty's face. While Paul waited outside, the door to the motel closed behind them.

While Emily lay asleep on a bed, Lilly now sat down beside her," What is it?"

" He's dead, Saccardo," seeing the tears threatening to fall, " Died in the fire, I'm so sorry Lil," as he pulled her into an embrace. Lilly continued crying softly, while holding onto him. There wasn't a whole lot that Scotty could do or say but continued comforting his best friend.

After everything that they had both gone through, it only made their friendship stronger, " We got him, Oliver's being transported back to Philly."

Lilly now pulled away, wiping back her tears," I need to do this interrogation."

" No, we don't Lil. We'll have our chance during his trial," as Scotty now bent down to kiss Emily's cheek," I'm heading back, I'll call you alright?"

Once Scotty had gotten into the car, he wanted so much to storm into the interrogation room and lash out of the killer, but couldn't. With all the evidence from each case, their own abductions, everyone was hoping for a death sentence. No one wanted Oliver to have life without parole. In the meantime, they were gearing up for probably the biggest trial ever.

**One Week Later**

Due to the specifics of the case, the trial began today. As soon as Oliver was brought in, Lilly felt her heart rate increasing. With a soft breath, she knew that the victims were going to have their own justice coming very soon. To her that was important, knowing just how long each one of them had waited.

There was an overwhelming amont of evidence, which the courts would soon exhamine. However Lilly was downright scared to be called to the witness stand to testify her own horrfying accouts of what had happened to her. It wasn't only her that would be tesitfying but both Scotty and her father as well.

At the end of Day One, Lilly felt more nervous about tommorrow. In fact, she didn't want to reccount what had happened to her. Once at home, her father was noticing it more now," I know what your afraid of Lilly, It scared me seeing my own daughter on those tapes; scared to death."

Her hand now rested on her stomach, while Paul now took her hand," We're going to get through this together Lilly. He can't hurt you or Emily anymore."

She nodded, but knew that this was going to be one very long trial…

* * *

_I'll be on vacation for a week, so this story won't be updated until the following week. I promise that I will update it._


	21. Another Connection to Oliver

Although now that their killer was on trial, the squad still had more evidence that could be very useful. However several pieces of new evidence came in the form of a few videotapes, with Lilly on each of them. It dipicted more acts of violence and sexual rapes, which made John's stomach turn a few times. The judge already allowed it to be shown, but it made him worry about Lilly; given the fact that she had just lost the father of her unborn baby.

Each day, that the squad had sat there,the more anger that each one of them had for Oliver. The man still didn't show any sign of remorse but continued sitting there eying Lilly. One the morning that she was now supposed to testify, her heart practically was racing.

**Lilly's Apartment**

While she continued rocking Emily in her arms, Lilly's own fears about even speaking about her horrfying experiences were knew now that she had to tell the courts about what really was going on that tape, just as flashes from that began playing inside of her head. Even Scotty had noticed this, upon walking into her apartment.

He could clearly see her fear, but couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Lilly was pretty close to tears at this point, as she now lay Emily down on the daybed. Very slowly, Scotty pulled her into an embrace, while Lilly cried softly against his shoulder.

She still was mourning over the death of Eddie, but also scared to testify about something that he had no clue what Oliver had done to her, " Whatever happened there, you still came out alive. Gave me, a beautiful daughter. We both suffered inside there, but he can't hurt us or Emily anymore."

Pulling back, Scotty now rested his hand on her stomach,still an awe after going with her to a sonogram appointment," He's pretty active."

Lilly smiled softly," Why did you want a son?"

" Nah," he said as he now picked up their daughter into his arms," I'm just happy with our little girl," kissing the side of Emily's cheek, " I better get her off to daycare, your stepmom's picking her up right?"

With a nod, Lilly watched seeing what a wonderful father that Scotty had turned out to be. Drawing in a single breath, she was now ready to testify.

**Courtroom**

As the video began playing, Lilly drew in a steady breath. She now felt as if she herself was reliving this whole nightmare again. Her heart pounded inside, while viewing Oliver beating her while using some harsh emotional abuse.

Paul was sitting next to Lilly, as he took ahold of his daughter's hand. As a father it tore him up inside, while hearing her crying out for him. Then the abuse got out of control, seeing Oliver beating, and torturing his little girl over and over again.

It wasn't anything that she had ever told him about, when it came to the next torturing session on the tape.

Lilly squeezed her father's hand, wanting the tape to be shut off. She couldn' take witnessness the dreadful nightmare that was stil plauging in her dreams. There were times that she would wake up breathless, and scared.

Sitting next to her, Scotty kept on glancing over. He remembered hearing her screams, but this video was too much even for him to handle. When it was finally over, Lilly was called up to the witness stand to testify in her own defense.

With a breath, she walked up calmly to the witness stand, before being allowed to sit down. As the questions were being asked, Lilly kept her cool. Somehow as she began to open up more, her tears watered softly, while describing more than anyone else knew what Oliver had done.

Detective Rush at the time that you were found, you were pregnant is that correct?

" Yes."

Did any of these incidents happen while you were pregnant?

" Yes, it happened just a month before I had been found."

Scotty exhaled deeply, knowing that Lilly could have miscarried their baby during this. He was glad that it didn't happen, he didn't know what life would be like without Emily.

What happened after this incident?

Lilly brought one of her hands to rest on her stomach, before speaking," I remember crying a lot, while continued to slapping me on my face. Then he brought me back into this man, while inflicting pain," her voice now was trembling. She couldn't speak anymore, due to the emotions stemming from that incident.

After Lilly was allowed to go back to her seat, Paul now took her hand again. He knew something even worse had happened. Once this court session was finished for the day, the squad was left extremely horrified but knew the trial was going to still be a very long one.

Later on that night, Lilly wearing a pair of maternity pajamas, stood in front of the window while the snow continued falling down. The weather report called for a blizzard, but there was something about being pregnant and it snowing that made her feel incrediably warm inside.

She then turned to see Scotty lyng down on her bed with Emily's head resting on his chest. Lilly's lips curled into a small smile," It's snowing outside."

" I did promise Emily I'd take her sledding," Scotty whispered,seeing her now lying down on the other side," So what's his name going to be?"

Lilly's hand gently caressed her stomach,but didn't answer.

The next morning the trial had to be put off due to the weather, but it didn't stop Lilly from doing a bit more research in preperation for when she took the stand again. Just watching both Scotty and their daughter, was making her realize something a bit horrific about Oliver. She the resumed her research until her cell rang.

It was the sound of yet another creepy voice, but it wasn't from Oliver. No he was in jail, and besides he wasn't allowed to call her. However Lilly knew that voice, from another person whom had harmed both her and Scotty. It was just matter of time before all hell would break loose again.


	22. Snapped

Three Days Later…..

" I can't believe you knew that this going to happen," Lilly said, glaring directly at Scotty," Did you realize what kind of danger you put both Emily and I in?"

Scotty was mentally kicking himself for even hiding this piece of information from her," Look Lil, I was handling this."

"Just get out my house," she said, " I don't need my daughter's life in danger, because of a stupid mistake her father did. Hasn't she been through enough?"

The look on his face turned serious, as Lilly now threw something at him, " I don't want you around Emily, ever again. It's bad enough she was there when her stepdad died."

He now wasn't happy but still wouldn't leave, he had a right to see his child. There was a lot of tension in the air, as the two continued arguing even louder. Finally,Scotty left leaving Lilly extremely aggravated. She was now scored over the fact that he had made a big mistake, especially now with the last accomplish of Oliver's out to kill her.

A few hours later, Paul found his daughter on the couch in a lot of pain. She was gripping her stomach, as he immediately called for an ambulance. Once Lilly was transported to the hospital, he had his wife watch Emily, while he remained there.

On the streets, the killer was still roaming around, as the squad scambled to catch him. Although, now they knew that Oliver had nothing to do with why his former accomplish was after Lilly. Even as his trial continued, John was hoping that he would get the death penalty.

In the meantime, Vera didn't feel sorrry for Scotty, he knew that it was his own fault for not alerting them sooner. None of them informed him that Lilly had been just taken to the hospital, they knew better.

Still the phone calls came in every hour, with threats to kill Lilly. Only that this guy was pretty damn smart, and knew how not to get caught. There was even now a guard standing outside her hospital room, but John was worried even more especially since this killer was now far more dangerous than Oliver was.

At the trial, Oliver continued to plead guilty. He knew that he wasn't going to get a chance at freedom anymore and wasn't about to try. However he grinned upon hearing the various murders he had once committed, but when some of the grusome pictures were shown, Oliver hissed wildly; not afraid to show everyone that he was a monster.

Of course, John never missed a day of the trial, but afterwards received another threat from the killer himself. It had seemed as if the killer himself like taunting the police, but soon had found out that he had killed six people.

Within ten minutes, CSU swarmed over the crime scene as the detectives looked on. The manner of the murder differed from how Oliver had killed each of his victims. In the days that had followed, more leads came in but were quickly elimated.

It had seemed as if their victims cases was quickly going cold, but John couldn't give up now. Once Scotty had arived at the hospital, Paul refused to let him see Lilly, due to something terrible that had happened before they were both abducted. Lilly's own encounter with the killer on the loose, was something she had buried down inside of her; until now.

" Lil never told me."

Paul shook his head," I know now that your lying, but right now she's in danger of losing the baby. If she does, I will blame you."

Scotty knew that Lilly had told him, but he now decided to tell the truth," Lil asked me not to bring it up again; to drop it. What was I supposed to do?"

" It's not just that, you also have been clashing with her a lot lately. My daughter deserves to have bit of peace, she needs it. Just give her that."

With a nod, Scotty decided to obey. He didn't want Lilly to lose the baby either," Just tell Emily that I love her."

Not long after he had left the hospital, he felt guilty for clashing with Lilly. He knew she was still very upset over losing Eddie, especially with her pregnant with their son. Plus taking care of Emily, made Scotty realize that he had gone way too far.

With a breath, he then went home to relax. Being at work would only increase his own tensions and anger over this killer.


	23. The nightmare almost solved

Hospital

Scotty had managed to sneak past, Paul without him noticing. Once he went inside Lilly's hospital room, he immediately walked up to her bed.

" Hey," she said softly.

He noticed right away, that Lilly didn't seem angry at him," I just wanted to make sure that your alright, managed to sneak past your dad."

Lilly smiled softly," I can't keep you from seeing our daughter, maybe it's just this whole case that's been a nightmare for us for two years now," as she now sat up," Go see Emily, Celeste brought her over to your parent's house about an hour ago."

With a breath, Scotty now let his hand rest on her stomach, " So did you decide on what my nephew's name is going to be?"

" No," as Lilly paused for a second," Any news on the killer?"

Scotty hesitated, not wanting to stress her out, " Later Lil, but he's going to be alright?", seeing her giving him a small smile, " He's kicking, maybe you have a soccer player in there?", he teased.

The two shared laugh together, as Lilly now felt her son's kicks," Go see Emily, Scotty. I know she likes when she's with her dad."

Headquarters

John's headache had seemed as if it was never ending, on one aspect he had one serial killer on trial while another continued to terrorize both two of his detectives while going on killing rage. He just wanted this nightmare gone.

While he sat in his office, Kat and Vera were out inspecting the latest crime scene.

**Crime Scene**

As the two were each walking around, Vera now spotted something close by, before Kat bent down to pick something up. Before they knew they were stuck in a net, the same type as both Jack and Kate were stuck once in on Lost.

Only that here, Kat wasn't thrilled about being very close to Nick.

" Ugh, ever think of brushing your teeth?"

Nick now reached down ward, feeling for his gun but was accidently touching her, hearing Kat groaning in repulse," Am I really that ugly?"

The two now were stuck with no way out, especially being so high up. Neither of them could get each other's gun without lashing out at one another. Then they heard a noise, as Kat now tried to look down but couldn't.

Down below the killer grinned but cutting the rope loose, leaving Kat now on top of Vera. As repulsed as she still was, she saw that no one was there.

**Nightfall**

As Scotty was walking over to his parent's house, his cell now rang," I just killed another person, this time alive. There's more to come detective even when I kill Lilly, I'd like to taste her while I make her come in my mouth. Just like I had done before."

Scotty knew now that he had to stop this guy, dead in his tracks. He had to protect his partner, not wanting this sick bastard to rape her again, " Why are telling me this?"

" You liked fucking Lilly,even pleasured yourself on those lonely nights."

He felt repulsed by what this guy was saying," No I didn't, where are you. If I find you I'll kill you myself.I should have killed Oliver when I had the chance."

Over the phone the killer hissed once more, before telling him another chilling detail about one of his crimes. Once he had hung up, Scotty called John about the news. With this phone call, the squad back scouring over ever single detail.

**Valens Residence**

Scotty went into the guest bedroom, as he now gently kissed on side of Emily's cheek. He knew she had been through a lot, but still she was the best thing that ever had happened to him. Pulling the blankets up closer, he couldn't help but to notice that Emily was looking more and more like Lilly everyday. She still had a bit of him, but Scotty now silently made a promise to be a better father to her.

Just after whispering something in spanish to her, he then left. Scotty chatted with his father before leaving his parent's house.

**Headquarters-Homicide**

After getting himself a cup of coffee, Scotty now took a seat at his desk. He now poured himself over the latest crime scene photos until hearing the sound of Will's voice," Did you hear about Nick getting caught in some net with Miller?"

Scotty chuckled, seeing the scorned look on Kat's face, as she continued arguing with Vera.

Just two months later, Oliver was found guilty and sentenced to death. This was a huge success for the squad but still they had just one more killer to find and lock up before the rest of this case was solved. Later after his sentancing, New Jersey State police found Paul's car on the side of the road.

Although now, this was end game. Scotty knew exactly why the killer had taken Lilly, but was glad that Emily was at his parents house spending sometime with him.

He now retrieved his gun, knowing where the killer was hiding out, but Scotty was dead wrong. He had to find and solve the case before the birth of his nephew, next month.


	24. A turn of Events

**Unknown Place**

The killer not only managed to abduct Lilly, but also Stillman as well. Only that he didn't restrain either of them but instead began punching John instead. He fought back, but out of protecting Lilly whom was clearly eight months along.

" Why take us?"

" Cause it's end game, finishing up what Oliver couldn't do. He was weak, pathetic, and not smart enough to have killed Lilly when he first took her. I wouldn't ever kill a mother, but I am going to kill you," his eyes glaring at John.

By now Lilly was sickeneed by this whole nightmare case," The why threatened both my partner and I?"

Edgar smiled," Relax my dear, you'll be freed soon enough. Was going to have a little fun with you but not when your so close to giving birth."

After giving them both the ground rules, Edgar now left them inside of this room; locking the door behind. That was when John got up, now wanting this neverending nightmare to stop. When he wasn't able to kick open the door, he had a feeling what was to come.

Dispite his feelings, John now glanced over at Lilly, noticing that she had gotten a lot bigger during these last few months. He knew that the upcoming birth of her son, was going to be very emotional.

**Homicide**

While the squad was continued to search for both Lilly and John, Vera was able to get the killer to reveal his name. After conducting a background check on him, they had found that this guy had served time in prision for various assults, in the early 1990's; but nothing recent.

**Edgar's Mind**

_Oliver should have fucking killed Lilly when he had the change, but no instead he had to make her partner rape her a dozen times. Not like that was so bad, until she got pregnant. That was indeed unexpected, right now she's safe for the time being. It's her partner that's the biggest problem, always trying to play the hero. I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. _

During the days that had followed, both Lilly and John had plenty of food and water. However they were now stumped as to why Edgar would even abduct them. The room itself had a makeshift toliet, a sink, fridge, couch and a few blankets.

Other than that, the two weren't that pleased to be here. Just then the door unlocked, as Edgar now came in before grabbing John forcefully, as the older man now fought back. It was a fighting match, until a bullet was fired; completely missing John.

Lilly couldn't take this anymore, as she now pointed her gun, directly at Edgar," ON THE GROUND NOW!"

" What makes you think I'd listen to you, Sweetheart," seeing her piercing angry eyes looking directly at him, " I even made you cry out, while tasting your sweet flesh."

One thing that Edgar hadn't realized was the fact, he was messing with the wrong detective," I get it that your're a psychopath, but the game ends here."

Edgar smirked," It's not over yet, bitch," as he now stared into her blue eyes," Your scared but can't admit it, your hearts probably racing inside. Fear is acceptable, Lillian. Just like the father of your unborn child felt right before he died," holding out something of Eddie's, " He must have dropped this."

Playing with people's mind's wasn't Edgar's speciality, he just liked to take people's lives, " You see if I was going to tell you, I would have already done so. No use keeping my victims alive longer than they have to. Creates problems."

John also had his gun trained on the younger man," Then let us go."

" Only if that was so easy, you see I like playing this game. Your detectives are dumb enough to even be caught in a stupid old net; once they figure out where I am, the game will be over."

However John was done playing those games," No, then just let her go then. She can't give birth here."

**One Month and a week later….**

Both John and Lilly were found, after they escaped and immediately was found by Jefferies and Nick, whom were both at the latest crime scene nearby. After all four of them climbed into the car, it was then that Vera had noticed a car now following him.

Lilly sat beside him, while John held her hand," We need to get Lil to a hospital, " just as Edgar's car bumped into the back of the car. Jefferies now sped up, trying to throw this guy off his tail, " Hang on Lil."

" Try tell that to my son," she breathed.

However Edgar continued following their car, while repeating what he did before. Somehow he was able to get them lost, for a good reason. Jefferies now tried to turn back around, but couldn't not knowing where he was, especially given the fact no one had a GPS on them.

His car certainly wasn't equipped with one either, before noticing that the closest rest stop was abadoned. Jefferies only pretended to play dumb, until being able to get Edgar off his tail. Indeed they were on the outskirts of Philly, untiil the killer decided to rear end them again.

Lilly gasped, while squeezing practically all the blood out of Vera's hand, while moaning loudly.

" Breathe Lil," Vera said and he continued coaching her.

Somehow the nightmare worsened when a patrol car now intercepted, before another one. From behind, both Scotty and Kat got out. Edgar wasn't done giving with his killing spree as he fired a round of shots, killing one of the patrol officers, while the other one was seriously wounded.

Kat was able to distract Edgar, before Scotty opened the door and grabbed him out of the car, before Edgar kicked him to the ground and took off on foot. Scotty now got up and chased after him, while both Vera and John got Lilly safely to the hospital.


	25. The nightmare Solved

**Hospital**

Lilly cried in pain, as she continued holding onto both Nick and John's hand tightly. She was now in active labor while trying to push out her son, in the meantime crying out for Eddie. The pain from losing him was omipresent, needing him to here with her.

" Push Lil," Vera said, while feeling her squeezing his hand hard.

She breathed heavily, " I can't do this," she cried, as John now blotted her forehead with a cold paper towel, while giving her some encouragement. Lilly continued pushing, while sweat poured down from her forehead. Labor this time wasn't that easy, due to the fact that her fiance was dead. That emotional pain added more to the pain.

Vera was unsually calm," Keep pushing, you're doing really good Lil," while hearing Lilly exhaling, " That's it, breathe.

Lilly continued pushing until her newborn son's first cries were heard, as the doctor now placed into her her arms. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, while first gazing down at her baby boy. He looked so much like his dad, as she now kissed him," I'm your Mommy," she whispered.

At this point, both John and Nick stepped out to give her some privacy. Once she was in a private room, she had named her son; Anthony Matthew Saccardo.

**The Woods**

Scotty wasn't about to let Edgar get away with what he had done, as he continued chasing the serial killer through the woods. However he ended up tripping and falling, before getting up. He didn't care at this point, if he killed Edgar, knowing just how many lives he already had taken.

It was already dark out but Scotty couldn't have cared less. Getting this sick psychopath off the streets was his first and only priority right now, but until he came across another dead, bloodied body. It's eyeballs were clearly missing from it's eye sockets. Scotty knew that Edgar was trying to tell him what a monster that he was.

Just then he fell through a large trapdoor underground. This wasn't an ordinary one, as a he discovered that he had fallen on a dead body whose veins were all sticking out. Clearly this man had been once skinned alive, as Scotty now got up, before seeing an small piece of paper with a faded address on it.

After climbing back up the shaky old ladder, Scotty proceeded to check out this address. By doing so, he called on Vera to meet him nearby. Once the older man picked him up, the two were on their way, heading towards that address.

" Lil had her baby," Vera informed him," Kid looks just like his dad."

Scotty nodded," I had a feeling that he would," as he sat there looking at that address," She's home right, with Emily?"

" Yeah, she's already in love with her baby brother," Vera replied," Held onto Lil for the longest time," before a blood hit the windshield. Scotty had no clue as to why," That's odd."

As the two detectives now got out of the car, the they both trekked through the wooded path leading up to an old home," This place gives me the creeps," Vera muttered, noticing that the shutters appeared to be on the verge of falling off. One apparently did, just as the two were about to walk up the set of stairs.

The stairs itself were creeky, as Scotty now banged on the door.

Slowly the door opened, but had revealed that there was nobody there. As the two walked inside with their guns out,Vera now shouted out," Philly PD, Detectives Vera and Valens. Anyone there?"

_No answer_

Scotty now noticed a door, as he pushed it open.

" I thought you both would be coming, detectives," the voice sounding a bit creepy for an old woman.

As the two walked into the darkened room together, they noticed a figure now running up the stairs. On full presuit, both Scotty and Vera chased after the person up the stairs and into the attic. That was there that they found Edgar," I wasn't always a monster, neither was Oliver; but we were both brothers," as he now sat down.

" Before you arrest me, I want to show you something. It explains what drove us to madness."

Scotty kept his gun trained on Edgar," Then speak because time is running out."

" The demons," he laughed," aren't real, just something our father made up. Only that Oliver believed him, in that first house he killed our mother. I knew that he was evil, but still didn't believe in the demons. It's in our blood, our family to kill."

Vera didn't believe his story," Then show us what you want us to see, but we haul your serial killer ass in."

Edgar now led them into another room, where the two detectives 's felt chills running down each of their spines. It was indeed a Ghastly appearance of a mummfied man and woman," We all take pride in something, you Detective Valens is your daughter, that you protected even before she was even born."

At that point, he didn't resist being arrested. The nightmare was indeed over, but the interrogation was just the beginning. While Edgar was being transported back, Scotty remained behind seeing dozens of books filled with various murderes, many going back many decades.

With in hours, more evidence was collected from the house. Indeed the squad, was building an interesting case.

**Headquarters**

Scotty was physically sickened by Edgar and his entire killing family, but Edgar was willing to speak about the horror, even mentioned other murders from other decades which were now cold. While he was listened to Edgar speaking about the horrors, both Kat and Will were in evidence combing by box, before finding at least thirty unsolved cases, matching each MO.

With the final murderer now caught, the squad could shift their focus into building up the evidence, while still collecting more evidence from the house of horrors. Edgar seemed to be more evil than Oliver himself, but knew he couldn't kill any longer. Instead he continued delighting the detectives with tales of Horrific murder.

All the detectives each took turns interrogating him, but Scotty felt physically sick to his stomach, as he stepped outside on the balcony for some fresh air.

John now joined him ten minutes later," Go home Scotty," he said," Grab a few winks."

" I can't boss, I need to get to the root of this case."

The older man knew that Scotty had indeed gone without any sleep for awhile now," That's in order, we can handle this ourselves."

Although,Scotty did go over to meet his new nephew, he felt miserable for being a bad father to Emily. He wasn't there enough for her, but made a promise to start doing so. With all the evidence flowing in, as the squad continued building up for this case, was making it hard for him to see her.

Nobody knew what would happen one month later at the trial, but the case was surely going to be another long one.


	26. THE END

Sorry that the ending had to be such a short chapter, but I did have fun writing it. I probably will write more stories like this coming soon.

* * *

The trial was indeed long, but Edgar pled guilty to all the crimes that he had committed. Although now he had seemed to changed his story, adding in the fact that Scotty had forced him to tell everything, which was far from the truth.

In fact, his goal was to convince the jury about that he had been beaten up, prior to being arrested, when this wasn't the case at all. While each photo of his grusome crimes was being shown, Edgar frowned while shaking his head. He knew that his tactic wasn't working ,but now began cursing while John was on the stand.

" I AM NOT A MONSTER!," he yelled loudly, before throwing something across the room. That inded made the trial pause, after it took six guards to lead the crazied serial killer out.

From that point on, the trial soon resumed as more evidence was presented including some forensic links which had proved to be very useful. Edgar continued to smirk and laugh at what was being presented, while sneering at each member of the squad as he came into the courtroom, each and everyday.

By the time that he was sentence to death, Edgar burst out yelling, threatening to kill of the detectives, before it took nearly eight guards to restain him once again. Clearly it had been now five months, that this trial had lasted.

As the detectives all left the courthouse, each one of them saw the victims standing there; thanking them silenctly for given them their own justice. The nightmare case was now over, which even had John breathing a sigh of relief. He had never worked so hard on a case, but it was well worth the effort.

Although both Scotty and Lilly had a daughter together, they remained friends, and loyal partners to each other. His main concern now was for Emily, whom remained his number one priority. Although now, he was becoming a better father to her.

One night as Lilly was reading to both Emily and Anthony, someplace else a man lurked around the streets searching for his next fresh kill, as a blood now dripped off the knife.

* * *

THE END!!


End file.
